Sofia's Decision
by blossom2013
Summary: The return of Sofia's real father causes Sofia to make a serious decision. Will she choose to stay with her new family, or reconnect with her father? beta reader bluecatcinema& jakevoronkov1& Xxtrinianimegirlx
1. Chapter 1

**Sofia's Decision**

**Chapter One**

Recently, Sofia had suffered a kidney infection. She needed a replacement, and her birth father, Alex, had come to offer one of his. Alex had been abusive to Sofia in the past, but had seen the error of his ways. So much so, that he wanted Sofia to stay with him in the village for a year, which would mean Sofia leaving Royal Prep for normal school.

As Sofia slept, she kept having bad dreams about her old school. She was in the first grade, and the bullies were sticking glue and paper to her when the teacher was in the room.  
Sofia awoke suddenly at 1:00 am. Racked with sobs, she walked to her parents' room and woke them up.  
"Sofia what's wrong?" Miranda asked, sitting upright. "Why are you out of bed?"  
"Mom, I don't want to go to a new school, I don't!" Sofia cried.  
"Sofia, calm down please." Miranda soothed her.  
"Miranda, what's wrong with Sofia?" Roland asked.  
"I'll tell you as soon as Sofia is asleep." Miranda declared.  
Miranda and Roland stayed up with Sofia until 6:00 am, when she was sound asleep. Roland carefully picked up Sofia and carried her back to her bedroom. Once there, Roland lay Sofia down and give her a good night kiss, and left the room. On the way back, he ran into James, who was already awake.  
"Dad, where's Sofia?" James asked. "We're going to be late."  
"James, Sofia isn't going to school today." Roland declared. "It seems she's still a little shocked by what happened last night."  
"Really?." James gasped. "Maybe I should stay home and talk to her..."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that James." Roland declared. "You need to get to school."

"Okay, dad." James sighed dejectedly. "See you after school."

As James slumped off to the royal carriage, Roland joined Miranda back in their bedchamber.  
"Roland, where's Sofia?" Miranda asked.  
"Back in bed, sleeping." Roland declared.  
"Good." Miranda mused. "I need to have a talk with Alex today."  
Back in Sofia's room, her animal friends woke her up.  
"Sofia wake up." Clover nudged her. "You're already late for school."  
"I don't want to go." Sofia mumbled.  
"Why?" Robin asked.  
"Because it could be the last time I see all my classmates." Sofia sighed. "And I don't want to say goodbye."

"Come on, kid." Clover comforted her. "It's not all bad. Its not like you'll be there forever."  
"I know." Sofia sighed. "But it's still a long time. A long time to be away from my friends, my new family, my mom, all of you..."  
"We'll miss you if you go, Sofia." Mia sighed.  
"And I'll miss you." Sofia admitted. "But this is my real dad we're talking about. After so many years apart, we have a chance to connect again, and I'm not sure if I can pass that up..."  
"Whatever you decide, we'll support you." Robin smiled.  
"No doubt." Cover added.  
"Thanks, guys." Sofia smiled.  
Meanwhile, Amber was boarding the royal carriage when she noticed Sofia's absence.  
"James, where's Sofia?" She asked.  
"She's not coming to school today." James told her. "All that stuff about her dad asking her to come stay with him is really stressing her out."  
"Poor thing." Amber sighed. "I can only imagine what she's going through..."  
"Yeah, it'd be like if our real mom somehow came back and asked us to choose between her and our new mom." James mused.

"You're right James." Amber agreed.  
With that, the two went to school. Shortly after, Alex met with Roland and Miranda.  
"Morning Miranda." He nodded. "King Roland. What can I do for you two?"  
"Alex, you have Sofia stressed out over choosing between her new family and you." Miranda said bluntly.  
"Oh, no." Alex sighed. "I never meant to make my little girl stressed. What can I do?"  
"Well, you can be a good father and take her out for the day." Miranda suggested.  
"Well, I have to get back to my shop this afternoon." Alex declared. "Maybe she come with me to see some of the kids there and play with them for a while."  
"I'll talk to Sofia when she wakes up and see what she thinks about it." Miranda said.  
As Sofia get dressed, she turned to her animal friends.  
"Thanks for the talk, guys." She smiled. "See you later."  
As Sofia left her room and walk down the Stairs, she heard her Mother talking to Alex. Roland then joined her on the stairs.  
"Sofia, let's have Breakfast outside, okay?" He asked.  
"Dad, I'm sorry I ran out of the dining room last night." Sofia apologised.  
"It's okay, Sofia." Roland smiled. "I'm not mad."  
"But that's what not a good Princess would do." Sofia protested.  
"Sofia, you are a good little Princess." Roland chuckled.  
"Thanks, dad." Sofia smiled.  
"Princess Sofia?" Baileywick suddenly arrived. "Why aren't you at school?"  
"I'll be right back Sofia." Roland said softly, "Just eat you Breakfast."  
"Okay, dad." Sofia nodded, walking outside.  
"King Roland, is there something wrong with Princess Sofia?" Baileywick asked.  
"Remember when Alex asked Sofia how she would like going to the school in his Village?" Roland asked.  
"Yes I do, your majesty." Baileywick nodded.  
"Well, she's a little Stressed about being away from us." Roland declared.  
"Oh dear." Baileywick frowned. "Poor Sofia."

"Yes, and Miranda is talking to Alex right now." Roland noted.  
"What are we going to do, sire?" Baileywick asked.  
"Well, Alex wants Sofia to see the Village this Afternoon." Roland declared.  
"Him and Sofia?" Baileywick asked. "If I were you, sir, I wouldn't let my guard and allow Alex to take Sofia by himself."  
"Good thinking, Baileywick." Roland smiled. "Have two of our guards go with them this Afternoon."  
"Yes, your majesty." Baileywick bowed.  
Roland want back to Sofia, who was already done with her Breakfast. Before Roland could talk to Sofia, Alex approached, with Miranda close behind.  
"Roland, could I talk to Sofia alone for a bit?" Alex asked.  
"Of course." Roland agreed.  
"Roland and I will be here listening, okay." Miranda proclaimed, hands on hips.  
"Sofia, I didn't mean to stress you out." Alex declared. "I just want to make up for all the years I hurt you, and all the years I wasn't there for you."  
"Daddy, I've been thinking bout the new school." Sofia declared. "And I WANT to be with you, but what about my Flying derby team? I can't give that up."  
"Sofia you won't be giving up your flying derby team." Alex smiled. "I want you to be with me too Sofia. You're my little girl too"  
"Daddy, I've been thinking about what you said to me Last night, and I don't want to pass up you me have a chance to connect again, so I will go and be with you for a while." Sofia announced. "But what about my Family and my friend and teachers at Royal Prep? I'll miss them so much."  
"Alex can I have a minute with Sofia?" Miranda asked suddenly.  
"Of course, Miranda?" Alex nodded. "I need to pack for the trip home, anyway."  
After Alex was gone, Miranda turned to Sofia.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She asked her daughter.  
"Mom, I don want to pass up being with my real dad." Sofia told her. "But I don't want to be away from my new dad, you, Baiieywick, James, Amber and my friends and teachers at Royal Prep."  
"Sofia, you'll still be with us, and that school isn't far away." Miranda consoled. "But you may have to leave your Amulet here with me. I don't trust your dad. He may take it in one of his rages."  
"But Mom, I promise my dad I wont' take it off ever." Sofia reminded her. "And you know what you always say about broken promises."  
"They can never be put back together." Miranda smiled. "Okay Sofia, your amulet can stay with you. But keep a close eye on it, just in case."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Sofia your father would like to take you to the Village this afternoon." Miranda declared.  
"Can I go Mom, please?" Sofia asked.  
"I'll have to think about it first." Miranda said. "Go play in your room for a while, Sofia."  
"Sure, Mom" Sofia nodded.  
"Roland, do you think I'm doing the right thing by letting Sofia go with Alex?" Miranda asked, unsure.  
"Miranda, listen to me." Roland looked her in the eye. "I love Sofia. And Sofia will always have this castle as her home. No matter what happens, Sofia will always be welcome here"  
"Thank you, Rollie." Miranda smiled. "You always know just what to say."

Miranda walked up to Sofia's room.

"Sofia, I've decided that you can go to your father's village today." She informed her daughter.

"Great!" Sofia cheerd, running over and hugging her mother. "Thanks, mom!"

"You're welcome, honey." Miranda whispered.  
Later, Alex and Sofia were getting ready to leave.  
"Ready, sweetheart?" Alex asked.  
"You bet, daddy." Sofia smiled.  
"Then let's go." Alex took his daughter's hand.  
Taking one of the flying carriages, they arrived at the village in no time.  
"This is my home, Sofia." Alex showed his modest cottage to her. "It's also a grocery store. I supply fruits and vegetables to the entire cillage."  
"Neat." Sofia smiled.  
A number of villagers were gathered around the cottage.  
"There you are, Alex!" One said. "We've been wondering what happened to you."  
"I was attending to some family business." Alex declared.  
"Who's the girl?" Asked another patron. "Is that...?"  
"This is my daughter, Sofia." Alex smiled.  
"Sofia?" The patron gasped. "As in princess Sofia?"  
Sofia curtsied nervously.  
"The very same." Alex smiled.  
"Unbelievable." The patron gasped. "We didn't even know you had a daughter, much less that she was a princess."  
"What can I say?" Alex shrugged. "Luck of the draw."  
"Anyway, we're glad you're back." Said a female patron. "We need our fruit and veg!"  
"Just a moment, please." Alex held up his hands. "It looks like I'm going to be a little busy, Sofia. Will you be okay by yourself?"  
"I'll be fine." Sofia smiled.  
As Alex opened shop, Sofia was approached by some local children, who stared at her intently.  
"Um, hi." Sofia said nervously.  
"Is it true?" Asked a girl. "Are you really princess Sofia?"  
"Yep." Sofia nodded.  
"That is so cool!" The girl cheered. "Wanna play with us?"  
"Sure." Sofia smiled.  
Sofia started playing with her new friends. She had so much fun, she almost didn't realise when the time eventually came to leave. Alex had been so busy at the store that they were a tad behind schedule. By the time they got back to the castle, the rest of the family had already started dinner.

"Sofia please go wash up." Baileywick asked as they ran into him.  
"Sure Baileywick." Sofia nodded as she went up the stairs  
"Alex you and Sofia are twenty minutes Late." Baileywick rounded on Alex.  
"Sorry, I was busy at my store today and Sofia was playing with the Kids in my Village." Alex said.  
"In her princess gown?" Baileywick gasped.  
"Yes." Alex nodded. "Why, what's wrong with that?"  
"Alex, the royal family's dinner has already started." Baileywick told him. "And Sofia will be even more late by having to change into a clean dress."  
"Oh no, I made Sofia late?" Alex groaned.  
"I'll have one of the maids get her another dress." Baileywick declared. "You should go get ready too."  
"Thanks, Baileywick." Alex smiled, before dashing off to get ready.  
"Okay Bailieywick, I'm ready." Sofia smiled as Baileywick entered her bedroom.  
"Sofia, Your dress needs to be changed." Baileywick told her.  
"Why?" Sofia asked.  
"A princess always needs to look her best, remember?" Baileywick told her.  
"But Baileywick?" Sofia asked.  
"No Buts, Sofia." Baileywick shook his head. "Now Violet will help you. I want to see you downstairs in less then five minutes."  
"Okay, Baileywick." Sofia nodded as Violet came into Sofia's room and Bailieywick left.

After waiting barely five minutes, Alex saw Sofia coming down the stairs in a new dress.

"How do I look?" Sofia asked.

"Pretty as a picture, sweetheart." Alex smiled.

"Thanks, daddy." Sofia blushed.

Sofia and Alex entered the dining room and took their places at the table.

"Hey Sofia, I just thought of something." James said suddenly. "What about the Tri-Kingdom Picnic coming up soon?" James asked.  
"Oh, I didn't think of that." Sofia realised.  
"King Roland, when is the Tri-Kingdom Picnic?" Alex inquired.  
"This Saturday afternoon." Roland told him.  
"tell you what, Sofia." Alex smiled. "What say you stay the night Friday, and I'll pick you up after the Picnic is over?"  
"That sounds great, dad." Sofia smiled. "I Love you"  
"I love you too." Alex smiled back. "But on Friday I'll have to get back to the store after Art class."  
"That's okay, dad." Sofia declared. "It'll give me a chance to be with my friends and teachers one last time."  
"Sofia, I've told you this over and over again." Alex sighed. "Now this will be the last time I say it: You will still seeing your friends and Family again, I promise."  
"You're right, dad." Sofia giggled. "I'm being silly."  
"Now go with your brother and sister and get ready for bed." Alex said. "I'll be up to tuck you in."  
"Okay, night." Sofia nodded.  
After Baiieywick left with the kids, Roland turned to Alex.  
"Alex, where is this Village of yours, may I ask?" He inquired.  
"It's in Vivian's kingdom." Miranda said.  
"Vivian?" Alex asked. "Is that one of Sofia's friends from Royal Prep?"  
"Perhaps Vivian can keep Sofia up to date with schoolwork from Royal Prep." Roland suggested.  
"Roland, Sofia would be going to a normal school." Alex told him. "They have very different classes there."  
"Of course." Roland mused.  
A short while later, Alex came to Sofia's room to tuck her in.  
"Dad, what if I don't like normal school?" Sofia asked.  
"Just give it a try for a while, please?" Alex asked.  
"Okay, dad." Sofia yawned.  
"Great." Alex smiled. "Good night, sweetheart."  
Alex left the room.  
"Normal school?" Sofia said to herself. "But I like royal prep a lot.  
Clover hopped onto Sofia's bed.  
"Hey princess, what's up?" He asked.  
"I may not be going to Royal Prep for a while." Sofia told him.  
"Why not?" Clover inquired.  
"I'm going to stay with my real dad, and he wants me in a normal school." Sofia declared.  
"Whatever you decide, we'll support you." Clover smiled.  
"But the last time I was in normal school was in the first grade." Sofia frowned. "That was before mom married my new dad."  
"Just give this normal school a try, okay Sofia?" Clover urged her. "You'll do fine, I know it."  
"You're probably right." Sofia admitted. "But Friday may be my last day at Royal Prep."  
"Then make the most of it." Clover suggested. "Make it a day to remember."  
"Okay, I will." Sofia smiled. "Thanks, Clover."

The next Morning, Sofia dressed for school and want down the stairs for Breakfast.  
"Sofia I have to tell you a little bit about your new school." Alex told her.  
"What is it, dad?" Sofia asked.  
"The name of your new school is Lily Oaks Elementary." Alex declared. "And you may want to wear your village dress."  
"But dad, can't I just wear my princess dress?" Sofia asked.  
"I'm sorry Sofia, but you must wear your village dress to Lily Oaks, staring next tuesday morning." Alex shook his head.  
"But dad, I 'm used to being a Princess now." Sofia protested.  
"Sorry Sofia, but you can't be a princess at that school." Alex said firmly.  
"Okay Dad, I'll give it a try." Sofia sighed. "You are still coming to art class today, right?"  
"Yes I am, Sofia." Alex smiled. "But remember, I'll be leaving as soon as art class is over, because I still have to enrol you and sing the papers for your new school, okay."  
"Sure, dad." Sofia nodded. "I'll see this afternoon in art class, okay?"  
"Okay, sweetheart." Alex smiled.

Once Sofia arrived at Royal Prep, she waited anxiously for the start of art class, and the arrival of Alex. At the same time, she followed Clover's advice, and made the most of what could be her last day at Royal Prep for a good while, having fun with her friends. As the afternoon rolled around Alex was allowed into the class room will all the other parents, to her delight.  
"That's your real father, Sofia?" Vivian whispered.  
"Yeah." Sofia smiled. "That's my dad."  
"Alright class." Flora declared. "You will now paint portraits of your parents. Feel free to be as creative as you like."  
Alex struck a pose for Sofia.  
"How's this?" He asked.  
"Perfect, dad." Sofia smiled. Dipping her brush into some paint, she began her work.  
Before long, her masterpiece was complete.  
"Okay, done." She declared. "Come take a look, dad."  
"Alex walked over and took a peek at the painting.  
"Hey, not bad." He smiled. "You've got a real talent there, sweetheart."  
"Thanks, daddy." Sofia grinned.  
"Thank you, parents, for your time." Fauna declared. "But I'm afraid class is now over. Everyone please depart in an orderly fashion."  
"I've got to get back to the store now." Alex sighed. "See you tomorrow."  
"Here, take this with you." Sofia handed Alex the painting.  
"Wow, really?" Alex gasped. "You worked so hard on it..."  
"I want you to have it, dad." Sofia smiled. "It'll keep you company until tomorrow."  
"Thanks, sweetheart." Alex smiled, kissing his daughter on the forehead. "See you soon."  
"Bye, daddy." Sofia smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The following day, the Royal Family attended the annual Tri-Kingdom picnic. As usual, the royal families of the kingdoms of Enchancia, Weiling, and Kaldune came together for a day of fun and sport. Sofia, Amber and James gleefully greeted Jun, Jin, Lena, Maya and Kalid, while their parents greeted each other.  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Sofia cheered.  
"I know!" James smiled. "And I promise it won't be like last time. I'll be a good sport this year, you can count on it!"  
"Will we be decorating parasols again this year, Amber?" Lena asked.  
"Not this time." Amber declined. "This year, we'll be decorating fans."  
"Ooh, I can't wait!" Lena squealed.  
"I knew you'd say that." Amber said smugly.  
While Amber and Lena decorated their fans, the other royal children played their games. True to his word, James was a much better sport then he was the last time, even when the winners of the golden chalice turned out to be the Weiling royal family.  
"There's always next year." He shrugged.  
All too soon, the day came to an end. The royals bid each other goodbye, and returned to their respective kingdoms.

Once the royal Family returned home, they found Alex waiting for them  
"How was the picnic, sweetheart." He asked Sofia.  
"It was fun, dad." Sofia smiled.  
"Okay now." Alex said to the family at large. "Sofia will be back Monday Afternoon. Her new Teacher Ms. Dominique would like to Have Sofia in her second grade class for a while."  
"Okay, Alex." Miranda nodded. "Good night Sofia. sweet dreams."  
"Just remember, Sofia." Roland put a hand on Sofia's shoulder. "This will always be your home. If you need me, mom or Baileywick, we will be there, okay."  
"Okay." Sofia smiled. "Thanks, dad."  
"Sofia, I have a Surprise for you back at my store." Alex declared.  
"What is it dad?" Sofia excitedly.  
"Try guessing." Alex smirked.  
"Okay, is it Ruby and Jade?" Sofia played along.  
"No Sofia, but good try." Alex shook his head.  
Alex helped Sofia into the flying carriage, and they arrived at the village in no time.  
"Sofia close your eyes for a bit, okay?" Alex requested.  
"Sure, dad" Sofia complied, shutting her eyes as Alex walk her to the house/store.  
As Alex unlocked the door, Sofia heard a girl's voice talking. It sounded like Vivian  
"Okay Sofia, you can open your eyes now." Alex's voice declared.  
Sofia's eyes opened, revealing that it really was Vivian standing in front of her.  
"Vivian?" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
"My castle isn't far from here." Vivian shrugged. "Now, what was wrong with you Yesterday? You were acting like it was your last day at Royal Prep."  
"Because it was." Sofia admitted. "For a while, at least."  
"What?" Vivian exclaimed.  
"You see, I'll be living with my dad for a while." Sofia explained. "And I'll be going to Lily Oaks Elementary school for a look at my new classroom on Monday. Problem is, I won't know anyone there."  
"Just remember, Sofia." Vivian smiled. "A friend is all you need."  
"You're right, Vivian." Sofia smiled, remembering their song. "Dad, do you think Vivian can stay for dinner?"  
"I don't see why not." Alex smiled.  
The dinner was a simple affair, composed of potatoes, mutton, and vegetables. Once it had been eaten, Vivian departed for her home, promising to come and visit Sofia soon. At bedtime, Alex took Sofia upstairs. Unlike their old house, which only had one bedroom, this house had two, side by side.  
"Good night, Sofia." Alex kissed his daughter on the forehead.  
"Good night, dad?" Sofia whispered.  
It took a moment for Sofia to get comfortable on her new bed. But it was only a matter of time, and all too soon, she was slumbering peacefully.

The next Morning, Sofia awoke in her new room, already starting to miss her mom and the castle staff. She wondered if her dad was up yet. She climbed out of her night dress and donned her villager dress, the made up her new bed. She left her room and entered Alex's.  
"Dad, wake up." Sofia called.  
"Morning, Sofia." Alex yawned. "How did you sleep"?  
"Pretty good, dad." Sofia replied.  
"Great." Alex smiled. "Now wait for me dow stair, while I get dressed.  
"Sure, dad." Sofia smiled. as she left his room and want down the stairs.  
Sofia decide to mae Breakfast" for her and dad" Alex herself, laying buns and cereal on the table.  
"Okay Sofia, what would you like for breakfa-" Alex started, stopping when he saw the table was already set.  
"Breakfast is serve." Sofia declared.  
"You did all this?" Alex gasped.  
"Sure did." Sofia smiled.  
"That's my girl." Alex chucked.  
After breakfast, Alex turned to Sofia.  
"How would you like to take a look around the village?" He asked.  
"I would love that, dad." Sofia cheered.  
"Okay then." Alex grinned. "I'll clean up, and then we'll go."  
After the clean up was done, Alex showed Sofia around the village. It was much like Dunwitty, only slightly bigger.  
"I've been thinking, Sofia." Alex declared.  
"About what, dad?" Sofia asked.  
"About school." Alex answered. "How about you take your Royal Prep classes every other day, and go to Lily Oaks Elementary the other days. That way, you can spend every other week with him for a month."  
"I guess that could work." Sofia mused. "It'd mean I could see my friends at Royal Prep more often, at least."  
"Then it's settled." Alex smiled.

"Dad, I've been thinking too." Sofia declared.  
"What about Honey?" Alex asked.  
"I'd like to try my new school first." Sofia told him.  
"Are you sure?" Alex asked worriedly.  
"Yes, I am." Sofia said determinedly.  
"Okay then." Alex nodded. "Ms. Dominique would like to have you in her second grade class for the Morning on Monday"  
"I won't know anyone there, though." Sofia suddenly remembered. "I mean, this is only my second time in this village."  
"I'll be there, sweetheart." Alex assured her. "I'll be sining your papers."  
"Okay, Dad." Sofia nodded.  
"Okay, I need to get back and open my store or a while." Alex declared.  
"Dad, what happened to my Brother?" Sofia asked. "You never told me that night, remember?"  
"I'll tell you at bed time tonight, okay?" Alex asked.  
"Okay." Sofia nodded. "Um, dad, can I go play with my friends please?"  
"Sure, Sofia." Alex agreed. "I'll be busy for a while, but don't go to far, okay?"  
"Sure, dad." Sofia nodded.

Sofia met with the same Villagers' kids she met before; Tom Suzie and Jack and Tizzy, right by Alex's store"  
"Hey Sofia, want to play with us?" Tizzy asked.  
"Sure, let's Go." Sofia smiled.  
"Just watch out for this one mean kid." Suzie warned her. "His name is Timmy."  
"Don't worry, Suzie." Sofia assured her. "We'll be fine .Now came on."  
The kids had fun playing while their parents were out shopping. By the time they went home, it was late.  
"Sofia, what's wrong?" Hank asked. "Why are you so quiet?"  
"Well I'll be go to Ms. Dominique's class tomorrow." Sofia declared.  
"Me and Tizzy and Hank are in her class too." Suzie told her. "She is the best teacher ever."  
"Really?" Sofia gasped hopefully. "Well, in that case, I can't wait to meet her!"  
Alex and the other Kids' Mothers Fathers were waiting for their offspring.  
"Hi, everyone." Sofia waved.  
"Sofia, I told you not to go to far from the store." Alex admonished her.  
"Sorry, dad." Sofia apologised. "We were just having so much fun, but I promise it won't happen again  
"Just go wash up for Dinner, okay?" Alex suggested.  
"Sure, dad' as Sofia nodded, going into the house.  
Mere moments after Alex entered the house, there was a knock on the door. It was Miranda.  
"Alex, Baileywick is outside, ready to bring Sofia to the Castle." Miranda told him  
"Don't worry, Miranda." Alex shrugged. "I'll let her know."  
As Miranda left Sofia came downstairs  
"Okay Dad, I'm all washed up." She proclaimed.  
"Sofia, how would you like to have dinner with your Family tonight?" Alex asked.  
"I'd love it, dad." Sofia beamed.  
"Let's go then." Alex smiled, opening the door to reveal Miranda, Baileywick and the royal carriage."  
"Mom, Baiieywick!" Sofia exclaimed.  
"My little girl." Miranda said lovingly. "Come on, your family is waiting back at the Castle."

Moments later, they arrived at the castle, where Roland, Amber and James were waiting.  
"Hey, Sofia!" James cheered. "Back so soon?"  
"Just for dinner, I'm afraid." Sofia smiled.  
"It's only been a day, but I missed you so much!" Amber exclaimed as she hugged Sofia.  
"I missed you too, Amber." Sofia returned the hug.  
"I trust you missed me, too?" Roland chuckled.  
"Of course I did." Sofia smiled, giving Roland a hug also.  
In the dining room, the royal family sat down for dinner, with Alex once again joining them.  
"So, what's like in your dad's village?" James asked Sofia.  
"It's pretty nice." Sofia answered. "It's a lot like the village mom and me lived in before we became royalty."  
"I can't even imagine living in a place like that." Amber said haughtily. "Are you sure you're okay living there?"  
"Sure I'm sure." Sofia chuckled. "I even made friends with some of the kids there. They're really nice."  
"Well, it sounds like you're settling in just fine." Roland smiled.  
"That's my girl." Miranda said proudly.  
"Thanks, mom." Sofia blushed.  
After dinner, Sofia and Alex said their goodbyes, andwere escorted back to the royal carriage by Baileywick. After returning home, they dressed for bed, shared another goodnight kiss, and retired.  
"Maybe this'll work out after all." Sofia mused, as she fell asleep.  
The next morning, Sofia awoke and had breakfast with Alex.  
"Okay, kiddo." Alex said once breakfast had eaten. "Let's get you to school."  
"You got it, dad." Sofia nodded.  
The Lily Oaks Elementary school was just a short walk away. It was a modestly small school house; It could have fitted into Royal Prep ten times over. As Alex and Sofia entered, they were met by Ms. Dominique, a bookish-looking raven-haired woman in her late twenties.  
"You must be Sofia." She smiled at Sofia.  
"Yes, miss." Sofia bamed back.  
"And you'll be her father, right?" Ms. Dominique turned to Alex.  
"Naturally." Alex grinned.  
"Come with me, please." Ms. Dominique urged. "Let's get Sofia all signed in.  
While she waited, Sofia spotted Suzie, Jack, Tom and Tizzy.  
"Hey, guys!" She called.  
"Hey, Sofia!" Tizzy waved. "Starting school today, huh?"  
"That's right." Sofia nodded.  
"Great!" Tom cheered. "See you in class!"

After Alex had signed Sofia's papers, he returned to her.  
"Okay Sofia, I have to go now." He told her. "I'll see you at 3'pm"  
"But I thought I was only staying for the Morning." Sofia reminded him.  
"Sorry, Sofia." Alex shook his head. "Unless it's an emergency, Ms. Dominique doesn't allow students to leave half-way through the day."  
"Oh, okay." Sofia said, a little disappointed.  
Ms. Dominique walked up to Sofia.  
"I'll take it from here, sir." She declared.  
"See you later, sweetheart." Alex told Sofia.  
"Bye, dad." Sofia waved.  
After alex left, Ms. Dominique led Sofia to the classroom.  
"Ms. Dominique, what is this school like?" Sofia asked.  
"Well Sofia, it's just full of surprises." Ms. Dominique said cryptically."  
"Oh, okay." Sofia said, a tad confused.  
When they arrived at Ms. Dominique's second grade classroom, Ms. Dominique announced "Boys and girls, we have a new student. Her name is Princess Sofia. She will be attending Lily Oaks for a while.  
"A Princess, huh?" The dreaded Timmy sneered. "That should be fun."  
"Hello there, everyone." Sofia waved.  
"Hey Sofia, sit by me." Suzie called.  
"Thanks, Suzie." Sofia smiled, sitting beside her new friend.  
"Hey Sofia, I can show you around today if you want." Timmy offered.  
"Why Timmy, that's very nice of you." Ms. Dominique smiled.  
"Happy to help, miss." Timmy nodded.  
"Alright class, let' begin our Math test." Ms. Dominique declared. She handed each kid a test sheet.  
"Math?" Sofia mused, as she started the test. "I don't remember doing math at Royal Prep. I wonder how my friends are doing..."  
Despite her inexperience, Sofia was quite a bright young girl, and did moderately well on the math test. She was stumped by a few problems, but mostly, she answered them correctly.  
Back at Royal Prep, Sofia's absence was greatly noticed.  
"I miss Sofia." Amber sighed.  
"Yeah, me too." James agreed.  
"I wonder how she's doing at her new school?" Vivian thought aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sofia was starting to miss Royal Prep. After the test, the headmaster, Mr. Scott came into the room to remind Ms. Dominique about the staff meeting at 12:00 pm.  
"Pleased to Meet you Mr. Scott." Sofia waved.  
"Sofia, back in you seat, please." Ms. Dominique said.  
"But Ms. Dominique, a good Princess should always greet a teacher when they come in, right?" Sofia asked."  
"I'm sorry, Sofia but we don't do that at this school." Ms. Dominique shook her head. "You kids should be reading now, okay"  
"Oh, okay" Sofia said. "I'm definitely not in Royal prep anymore..."  
Shortly after, the bell rang for recess. The kids all ran out to the playground. Not long into recess, Sofia was accosted by Timmy.  
"Smooth move, princess." Timmy jeered. "You don't just say 'hi' to the headmaster."  
"Yeah, that was a silly thing to do." Sofia admitted.  
"I suppose you think you're better then me, huh princess?" Timmy snarled.  
"What?" Sofia asked, dumbfounded.  
"Yeah, you royal types always think you're so much better then us commoners, don't you?" Timmy leaned in closer.  
"N-no." Sofia stuttered. "And besides, I wasn't born royal. I started out as a normal villager, just like you."  
"Well, whoop-dee-doo." Timmy applauded sarcastically. "You got lucky, and lifted yourself out of the muck, is that it?"  
"Not at all." Sofia trembled. "Look, I don't want any trouble."  
"Too bad." Timmy snarled. "That's what you get for sticking your royal nose into my school. Nice hair by the way."  
"...Thanks?" Sofia said, surprised.  
Timmy kneeled down, and grabbed a clump of mud.  
"Be a shame if something happened to mess it up." He said threateningly.  
"K-keep away!" Sofia stuttered.  
"Or what?" Timmy sneered. "Gonna sic your palace guards on me?"  
As Timmy neared, the bell for class rang.  
"Everyone back inside, please!" Ms. Dominique called. "Come now, children!"  
"You got lucky." Timmy sneered, dropping the mud clump. "Next time, princess."  
Timmy ran back to the school. Sofia followed, shaken by the experience.

As Sofia went back into the building, she was approached by Mr. Scott.  
"Sofia, are you alright?" He asked.  
"Sure, I'm fine." Sofia gave a fake smile. "Nothing to worry about?"  
"Sofia, could you come into my office for a bit, please?" Mr. Scott asked.  
"No, that's alright Mr. Scott." Sofia shook her head.  
"Okay Sofia, I will walk you back to your class." Mr. Scott declared.  
"Mr. Scott, why didn't the Kids here Greet you when you came in this Morning?" Sofia asked.  
Avoiding the question, Mr. Scott noticed the Amulet of Avalor.  
"Sofia there is no jewellery allowed in this school." He said suddenly.  
"But Mr. Scott this is the Amulet that my new dad gave me!" Sofia said protectively. "And I'm sorry, but I can't take it off for anything."  
"Sofia, I don't want to see you with that Amulet on tomorrow." Mr. Scott said firmly. "I mean it"  
"But Mr. Scott, I promised my new dad that I wouldn't ever take it off," Sofia protested. "And I'm not breaking that promise, because my Mother told me that a broken promise can't be glue back together again."  
"Sofia, please." Mr. Scott sighed irritably. "No Amulet on Tomorrow. I mean it, Sofia. If I see you wearing it tomorrow, I will speak with your Father."  
"yes sir" Sofia nodded glumly. As they entered the classroom, she said under her breath "That's it. I can't take it here at Lily Oaks anymore."  
As she took her seat, Sofia spotted Timmy throwing her a threatening look.

'Wait.' Sofia thought. 'One of my dads is a king! I'm sure he could explain to Mr. Scott that I can't take off my amulet. He did give it to me, after all.'  
With that thought in mind, Sofia was able to make it through the rest of the day, even with the heavy school work, and Timmy's constant glares.  
As the end of day bell rang, the children moved outside to meet her parents.  
"hi, dad!" Sofia called to Alex.  
"Hey, sweetheart!" Alex lifted Sofia up and sat on his shoulder. "How was school."  
"It... wasn't quite what I expected." Sofia admitted. "But you know what they say: The first day is always the worst!"  
"That's the spirit!" Alex smiled. "Now, how about we pay your friends Ruby and Jade a visit before dinner."  
"That sounds great!" Sofia cheered. "And there's something I need to do, while I'm here."  
"What kind of something?" Alex asked.  
"Just a message I need delivered to the castle." Sofia shrugged. "Nothing all that important."  
"Alright then." Alex shrugged back, making a giggling Sofia tip a little. "To Dunwitty!"

The walk to Dunwitty was relatively short, taking only twenty minutes, during which Alex and Sofia marvelled at the beauty of the surrounding nature. Once they reached, Dunwitty, they knocked Ruby's house (Which was the closest). Ruby answered.  
"Hi, Ruby!" Sofia smiled.  
"Sofia!" Ruby gasped.  
"What are you doing here?" Jade leapt off the chair she was sitting in. Sofia had suspected one would be with the other. "And why aren't you in your Princess dress?"  
"I'm staying with my real dad Alex for a while." Sofia explained.  
"I thought you were living in the castle with your mom and your new family?" Ruby asked.  
"I am, but I was sick with a kidney infection so my real dad give me one of his." Sofia told her. "He asked me to stay with him for a while, and I agreed. And I go to Lily Oak Elementary now. But I do need to have a Message send to the Castle."  
"Why, what happened?" Jade asked.  
"You two go to Lily Oak, right?" Sofia asked back.  
"Yeah. but we're in a different class." Ruby nodded. "Why, what's wrong?"  
"Do Kids stand up to Greet Mr Scott?" Sofia asked. "That's what they taught me at Royal Prep."  
"Wait, which class are you in?" Jade asled.  
"Ms. Dominique's class." Sofia replied. "I just started today."  
"Oh, boy." Ruby gulped. "Ms. Dominique class is the worse one ever. It's the one with Timmy the Bully."  
"I know." Sofia nodded "He really doesn't like royalty like me in the school."  
"Sofia, it may take some time, but me Rudy will help you, okay." Jade offered.  
"Thanks." Sofia smiled. "Can I borrow a quill and paper? I need to write a letter to the Castle."  
"Go right ahead." Ruby smiled. "They're right over there.  
As Sofia wrote her letter, she spoke the words aloud.  
"Dear dad, I know you are the King, but I need your help." She recited. "I need to explain to my new school's headmaster, Mr. Scott, about why I can't take off my amulet. Please came by to Lily Oak in the morning because Mr. Scott wants me to take it off, and you remember how you made me promise not to take it off. I really don't want to break that promise, and besides, wearing it makes me feel close to you. Give all my love to mom. Baileywick, Amber and James. Best wishes, Sofia."  
Her writing done, Sofia folded the paper, and placed it in an envelope. After playing with Ruby and Jade for a while, she convinced Alex to make a slight detour to the local post office.  
"Hello." Sofia said brightly. "I need this letter sent to the castle as fast as you can, please."  
"Of course, princess Sofia!" The postmaster bowed. "Roger, take this letter to the castle right now!"  
"Yes, sir!" Roger saluted. Taking the letter in hand, he dashed outside, mounted the posthorse, and sped towards the castle.  
"What exactly was that all about, Sofia?" Alex asked.  
"My amulet." Sofia explained. "Lily Oaks doesn't allow jewellery, but I promised my new dad I'd never take off the Amulet he gave me. And you know what mom says..."  
"A broken promise can never be put back together." Alex said in unison with Sofia. "I understand. Well, let's head back home for dinner. Hopefully, Roland will be able to do something by tomorrow."

Another twenty minutes later, and they returned to Alex's cottage. While Alex prepared dinner, Sofia washed up. She came downstairs to find Alex putting roast potatoes and beef onto plates, which glasses of juice had been set next to.  
"Mmm, that smells so good!" Sofia sniffed.  
"Careful, they're still a little hot." Alex warned.  
Father and daughter sat down to eat.  
"So, looking forward to more school tomorrow?" Alex asked.  
"A little." Sofia shrugged. "I just hope my other dad gets my letter, and sorts everything out."  
"I'll just bet he will." Alex chuckled. "He is a king after, and not many people can say "no" to him."  
"I guess you're right, dad." Sofia smiled.  
After dinner, they washed the plates together, and had some time together in the front room, Alex telling Sofia a story.  
"Dad, didn't you say you'd tell me about my little brother?" Sofia asked.  
"Yes, I did." Alex sighed. "Here goes: Your brother, Mario, was born a couple of years before you. After we had you, Miranda and I were really busy. One day, I took my eyes off Mario for just a second, and..."  
Alex closed his eyes, remembering the pain of that day.  
"Oh, that's terrible." Sofia gasped.  
"I blamed you for that." Alex admitted. "That's why I used to always hit you. I was mad with grief, and thought I could take it out on you. I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, dad." Sofia placed a comforting head on her father's shoulder. "Its all behind us now. Though, I would have liked having an older brother..."  
"And Mario would have loved to have you for a little sister." Alex smiled.  
"Thanks, dad." Sofia hugged Alex.

As Roger finally made it to the castle, he found Queen Miranda outside.  
"Roger, is something wrong?" Miranda asked, being well-acquainted with the postman. "It almost 4:00 pm  
"A message to King Roland from Princess Sofia." Roger said formally.  
"Thanks, Roger." Miranda smiled, as he handed her Sofia's Letter.  
"Just doing my job." Roger bowed. "Farewell for now, queen Miranda.  
Miranda waited until Roger was gone before going inside the Caste. She was used to waiting for Sofia outside when she would get home from school.  
"Miranda, is something wrong, honey?" Roland asked.  
"Roland, this letter came for you from Sofia." Miranda declared.  
Roland opened and read Sofia's Letter.  
"Oh no." He whispered.  
"Roland, what's wrong?" Miranda asked.  
"Lily Oaks doesn't want Sofia to wear her amulet to school anymore." Roland declared.  
"But Roland, you made Sofia promise not to take it off so she won't lose it." Miranda reminded him.  
"Miranda, we are going to that school tomorrow." Roland said firmly. "If that headmaster, Mr. Scott, has a problem with Sofia wearing that amulet, he'll have to take it up with me."

The next morning, Sofia got dressed, had breakfast, and set off for school, all the while worrying that Roland wouldn't be able to make it, and she would be forced to remove the Amulet of Avalor. As she entered the school, those worries seemed to be bearing fruit.  
"Well, well." Mr. Scott glared at Sofia. "I see you're still wearing your precious amulet, Sofia."  
"But Mr. Scott." Sofia quivered.  
"No buts." Mr. Scott cut her off. "You leave me no choice but to confiscate it. You may have it back at the end of the day."  
"No, please!" Sofia begged.  
"I'm headmaster here, and what I say, goes." Mr. Scott declared.  
"Oh, really?" Declared Roland, who had walked up behind them. "I beg to differ."  
"King Roland?!" Mr. Scott gasped. "Why are you-"  
"To resolve this little matter." Roland proclaimed. "Sofia's amulet is a valuable family heirloom, and she must keep it on at all times."  
"But rules are rules." Mr. Scott said back. "We do not allow jewellery in school. This isn't your kingdom, I must remind you. You have no say here."  
"Perhaps." Roland nodded. "But I am on fairly good terms with those who do have a say in this realm. They won't like hearing how a lowly headmaster defied a request of mine."  
"Ohh, very well." Mr. Scott groaned, defeated. "Sofia can wear her amulet."  
Mr. Scott trudged off to his office.  
"Thanks, dad!" Sofia cheered.  
"Anything for you, Sofia." Roland smiled. "We miss you back home, and hope you'll visit soon."  
"i will." Sofia nodded.  
After Roland left, Timmy popped out from behind a corner.  
"Look at you." He sneered. "Callin' in your royal dad to push Mr. Scott around."  
"It's not like that." Sofia protested.  
"Save it." Timmy growled. "You royal types are all the same; You think you can get whatever you want, whenever you want, and just push around anyone who gets in your way." He stood in front of Sofia. "Hey, I'm in your way. Wanna try and push me?"  
"I don't..." Sofia mumbled.  
"That's what I thought." Timmy smirked. "No daddy to help you here."  
Just then, Ms. Dominique appeared.  
"There you two are." She noted. "Showing Sofia around, are you Timmy?"  
"Yes, miss." Timmy smiled.  
"Well, get to class, you two." Ms. Dominique declared.  
As the two children followed, Timmy whispered to Sofia "Don't even think about tellin' anyone. Or else."

"Or else what, Timmy?" Sofia asked.  
"Just wait until Recess, Princess." Timmy sneered. "You'll get what's coming to you."  
As Timmy walked into the class room, Ruby said "Psst! Sofia, over here."  
"Ruby, I have to get to class" Sofia whispered.  
"Sofia, you shouldn't have said anything to Timmy." Ruby whispered. Remember what happened to us back in first Grade?  
"Sofia thoughter back to herself, Ruby and Jade with glue in their hair.  
"Don't worry, Ruby." Sofia smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll see you and Jade at Recess, okay? Bye"  
Ruby Waited until Sofia want into Ms. Dominique's classroom before saying "Oh no, this won't be good at all."  
Ruby went back into her class room, full of anxiety.

Later, Recess, Sofia stayed close to Ruby and Jade, fearing Timmy's retribution. Her heart sank as the bullying boy strode towards them.  
"Got yourself some protection, huh?" He sneered. "Please."  
"Y-you leave Sofia alone." Jade stepped forward.  
"Or what?" Timmy snorted. "You gonna make me?"  
Timmy roughly shoved Jade aside.  
"Alright,that's it!" Ruby snarled. "Stop this right now,you big bully!"  
"Get lost!" Timmy shoved Ruby.  
The altercation had caught the attention of the other children, but none of them were brave enough to step in, or inform the teachers.  
"Now it's your turn... princess." Timmy smirked.  
Sofia backed away.  
"Look, you don't have to do this." She tried to reason with him.  
"True." Timmy shrugged. "But I want to do it."  
Timmy shoved Sofia hard. She fell back onto a puddle of mud, ending up covered in filth.  
"Look at the princess, getting down and dirty!" Timmy mocked.  
The bell for the end of recess rang.  
"There'll be more where that came from, your highness." Timmy sneered, before turning back to the school.  
"Are you okay, Sofia?" Jade asked, as she helped Sofia up.  
"Yeah." Sofia sniffed. "But my dress isn't Dad's not going to like having to clean all this mud off."  
"You should tell a teacher about this." Ruby suggested.  
"She can't do that!" Jade protested. "Then Timmy'll just pick on her more."  
"We have to think of something." Ruby insisted.  
"Let's think inside." Sofia sighed.  
The three girls walked back inside the school.

As the girls went inside, Ms. Applebee (Ruby and Jade's teacher) gasped.  
"Sofia, that dress simply will not do." She declared. "Cime, on let's get you cleaned up."  
"That's okay. Ms. Applebee." Sofia turned her down. "I have to get back to class."  
"That's alright." Ms. Applebee smiled. "I'll let Ms. Dominique know you'll be late. Ruby, take Sofia to the girls bathroom and help her get cleaned up. And here Sofia, your Father left this, um... dress for you."  
Ms. Applebee pulled out Sofia's princess dress from a nearby closet.  
"It's my Princess dress." Sofia gasped. "But I didn't tell my king dad about Timmy-oops."  
"Timmy?" Ms. Applebee asked. "What about Timmy? Tell me."  
"No, I can't." Sofia shook her head. "He would just make it worse."  
"Sofia when you get back, we need to have a talk about Timmy, okay?" Ms. Applebee spoke kindly, but her face held a commanding glare. Sofia was powerless against it.  
"Okay." Sofia groaned.  
Ruby led Sofia to the bathroom, where Sofia washed the mud off her body and changed dresses. Her village dress was put in a bag for her to take home at the end of the day.  
"So, are you gonna tell her?" Ruby asked.  
"I don't know." Sofia quivered. "If I tell her, then Timmy will pick on me even more. But telling her nothing's wrong would be a lie, and Baileywick once told a lie is a lie, and is still wrong, no matter what."  
"Can't argue with that logic." Ruby snarked.  
Sofia slowly opened the bathroom door, hoping to sneak away before Ms. Applebee knew she was there. Unfortunately, Ms. Applebee was waiting right outside the door.  
"Now then, Sofia." She declared, once again using the combination of kind voice and stern face. "What is all this about Timmy?"  
"Timmy... has been picking on me." Sofia admitted. "Ever since I came her. He doesn't like me because I'm a princess. He thinks I think I'm better him.  
"And was it Timmy who pushed you into the mud?" Ms. Applebee asked.  
"Yes, it was." Sofia nodded.  
"I see." Ms. Applebee said quietly. "Then I'll just have to have a word with him."  
"please don't!" Sofia begged. "He told me not to tell on him, and he'll do worst to me!"  
"Don't worry, dear." Ms. Applebee smiled. "Though no student will come out and admit it, Timmy has a reputation around the village for being a bully. I won't name names, just simply tell him to stop bullying his fellow students. He won't have reason to think you told, I promise. And just to be sure, I think I'll keep an eye on him during recess."  
"Really?" Sofia smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Applebee."  
"Just doing my job, Sofia." Ms. Applebee smiled. "Now, off to class with you."

"Yes, Miss Applebee." Sofia smiled. "And thanks again.  
As Sofia entered Ms. Dominique's class with her Princess Dress on, Timmy glared at her with savage glee.  
"Well, well, Princess Sofia." He sneered. "Don't you know you're not suppose to be wearing a fancy dress like that in school?"  
Ms. Applebee entered the room and whispered into Ms. Dominique's ear.  
"Timmy, Miss Applebee would like to talk to you in the hallway please." Ms. Dominique declared.  
"Sure, Miss." Timmy replied, putting on a fake smile.  
As Timmy went outside, the class worked on their math. Their pencil scrawling didn't cover up the conversation outside.  
"Timmy, no more Bullying." Ms. Applebee's voice declared. "I mean it."  
"How did you find out?" Timmy's voice asked.  
"It doesn't Matter how I found out." Ms. Applebee's voiced declared. "Because from now on, I will be watching you."  
Timmy returned to the classroom, his face flushed with anger. Sitting down at his desk, he appeared to be working on his math. Then, he threw a pice of folded-up paper at Sofia. She unfolded it, finding the words "I know you told." written.  
Sofia shook her head at Timmy, who responded by throwing another piece of paper at her. This one read "You're going to get at it at lunchtime." Sofia gulped.  
At lunchtime, Sofia was glad to see Ms. Applebee keeping her word. She watched both her and Timmy dilligently, ensuring Timmy couldn't do anything. Even so, Ruby and Jade stayed by Sofia's side, ever alert. As Timmy passed them on the way back to class, he mumbled. "This doesn't change anything. Sooner or later, I'm gonna get you for tattling. You just wait and see."

After lunch came Art class. As the clas prepared their easels, Sofia thought 'All I have to do is just explain to dad why I am wearing my Princess dress without saying Timmy's Name, and Hopefully dad won't be too Mad.'  
As Ms. Bass, the Art teacher, had everyone sit in Pairs, Ruby, jade and Sofia sat together  
"Okay, everyone." Ms. Bass declared. "Let's Finish your paintings of your Family tree that we started Yesterday. Now I must Remind you all that this paint will come off if you ahppen to get any on you."  
Ms. Bass set the paint down at all of the kids tables as they starting painting.  
"Hey Princess, how about some Red and Blue for your dress?" Timmy snorted, flinging some paint at her.  
Barely managing to dodge, Sofia looked at the paint that almost hit her dress. She got angry, very angry. She wasn't about to let Timmy wreck another of her dresses.  
"Need some glue, Timmy?" She asked, throwing the sticky substance at him, and hitting him square in the chest.  
"Um, Sofia?" Ruby mumbled. "You shouldn't have done that."  
"Why not?" Sofia shrugged. "This is Art class, and it's about time that someone teaches Timmy a lesson."  
"Here, have some Yellow!" Timmy yelled, throwing a splodge of paint that got onto Sofia's hands.  
" Timmy, Sofia, stop!" Ms. Bass yelled.  
"Oh no." Sofia gulped.  
"A paint fight." Ms. Bass gasped. "I expect better from my students. Especially you Sofia."  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Bass." Sofia bowed her head.  
"Timmy started it!" Jade jumped. "He threw the paint first!"  
"I don't care who started it." Ms. Bass growled. "I'm finishing it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I don't care who started the fight." Ms. Bass declared. "It was just asbad that Sofia fought back. I will be seeing both of you after class."  
"But Miss Bass, after Art class is Recess." Timmy protested.  
"And not another word from you." Ms. Bass said sternly. "I mean it"  
"I was suppose to visit my family today.' Sofia thought. 'But after dad finds out about this, I am in so much trouble. I wish I'd never Left Royal Prep. I knew everyone there, and I never had this much Trouble.  
As art class want on, Sofia finished her family tree. When the bell rang Sofia stayed sitting down.  
"See ya later, Princess." Timmy hissd, as he tried to sneak out.  
"Nice try, Timmy." Ms. Bass frowned. "Back in your seat now Please"  
"But Miss Bass?" Timmy blurted out.  
"Timmy do you want to be sent to Mr. Scott's office again?" Ms. Bass threatened.  
"No, Miss Bass." Timmy quivered.  
"Okay everyone, time for Recess." Ms. Bass declared.  
The Kids Left, leaving Ms. Bass, Sofia and Timmy in the room.  
"While you're here, you two can help clean up." Ms. Bass suggested.  
"Yes, Ms. Bass." Sofia and Timmy chorused.  
Sofia and Timmy went about clearing up the art supplies. Timmy took the opportunity to threaten Sofia again.  
"Something else you're gonna pay for, ya royal pain." He whispered.  
"Pay?" Sofia whispered back. "You started it!"  
"And I'll finish it." Timmy hissed. "You just wait and see."  
When recess ended, Ms. Bass called them over.  
"Now, to make sure there's no more trouble, I think I'll excort you to your next class." She declared. "And no more fighting you two, is that clear?"  
"Yes, Ms. Bass." Sofia and Timmy chorused. Timmy, of course, had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Satisfied, Ms. Bass led them to their final class of the day: History. The children listened to their teacher, Mr. Vickers, recite information about the realm they lived in, and take down notes. Timmy threw threatening glares at Sofia from across the room whenever he got the chance.  
As the final bell rang, the children were allowed to leave. Sofia met Alex outside.  
"Sofia, why are you wearing your royal dress?" Alex asked. "And what's in the bag?"  
"My village dress." Sofia sighed. "I... fell in the mud."  
"Fell?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Or pushed?"  
"I, um..." Sofia mumbled.  
"If someone's picking on you, you have to tell me." Alex declared. "I'll deal with it."  
"Well..." Sofia thought it over. "It was this boy in my class named Timmy. He hates me, just because I'm a princess."  
"Well, then, I'll have to have a talk with that boy's parents." Alex mused. "But for now, let's get you home for dinner."  
"Okay, dad." Sofia nodded.  
"You've done the right thing, sweetheart." Alex smiled. "It's always best to come to a grown-up about being bullied, and not keep it to yourself."  
"Yeah." Sofia smiled. "Thanks, dad."

On the way back home, Sofia said "Um, dad could I talk to you please?"  
"Sofia, you know you can tell me anything." Alex smiled. "What's wrong?"  
"I got into a paint fight in art class today" Sofia admitted  
"That's not like you at all." Alex said, surprised.  
"I know, but Timmy get me so Mad that I just grabbed Glue and throw it at him." Sofia remembered. "He throw some paint at me first, actually."  
"Alright, then." Alex declared. "Let's get home."  
"But Dad, I promised my royal dad I would visit today." Sofia protested.  
"Not after your little fright with Alex, I'm afraid." Alex shook his head. "After dinner, you'll do you homework, okay?"  
"But, Dad..." Sofia started.  
"No buts, Sofia" Alex said firmly. "Timmy may started the fight, but you did the wrong thing by continuing it. And now, you'll have to the pay the price. Clear?"  
"Clear." Sofia sighed.  
Back at the castle, the rest of Sofia's family waited for her arrival.  
"Why isn't she here yet?" Amber asked.  
"I don't know." Roland shrugged.  
"I hope nothing's happened to her." James mumbled.  
"So do I." Miranda agreed, fearing the worst.  
The next morning, after walking Sofia to school, Alex visited the home of Timmy's parents. He knew them well, as they were regular customers at his grocery."  
"Hello, Joe." Alex greeted. "Annette."  
"What brings you here, Alex?" Joe asked.  
"Well, I not sure to put this gently..." Alex declared. "But your son has been bullying my daughter.  
"Timmy?" Annette gasped. "I don't believe it!"  
"Well, I believe my little girl." Alex said firmly. "And if you won't believe me, just ask some of their teachers."  
"Annette, why would he lie?" Joe asked his wife. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Alex. Rest assured, we'll give Timmy a good talking to when he gets home."  
"Thanks, Joe." Alex smiled.

With one task complete, Alex Knew that he needed to let Sofia's Family know why they didn't came by yesterday. He locked up his shop and walked to the Castle, meeting Baileywick at the gates.  
"Alex, is there something wrong?" Baileywick asked. "Were is Princess Sofia?"  
"At school." Alex answered. "I need to talk to king Roland and queen Miranda about something."  
"Right this way, Alex." Baileywick led the way.  
The king and queen were in the royal garden.  
"King Roland queen Miranda, Alex is here to see the both of you." Baileywick announced.  
"Alex, what Happened Yesterday?" Miranda asked. "We were waiting for Sofia all evening!"  
"Miranda, has Sofia ever had... bully troubles before?" Alex inquired.  
"Yes, in the first grade." Miranda nodded. "Sofia, Ruby and jade would come home with Glue and Paper in their hair everyday. Why do you ask?"  
"A boy named Timmy is bullying Sofia." Alex said simply.  
"A boy, picking on little girl?" Miranda gasped. "No, sir! Alex, take us to Lily Oaks. I need to have a talk with Mr. Scott."  
"Miranda, let me finish, please." Alex suggested.  
"You can finish in the Royal carriage." Miranda said firmly. "Come on, Roland."  
"Come to think of it, when I visited Lily Oaks, I did hear a boy about 7 or 8 years old saying something about us royal types being all the same." Roland remembered. "He said You' think you can get whatever you want, whenever you want, and just push around anyone who gets in your way'."  
"That sounds like Timmy, alright." Alex nodded. "The reason why I didn't Bring Sofia over Yesterday was Because she and Timmy got into a paint fight in Art class yesterday, and I told her that she would have to the pay the price by not coming to visit you."  
"Next time, send us a Message." Miranda told him. "We were worried sick."  
"And Miranda, I already told Sofia about what happened to Mario." Alex declared.  
"Alex you shouldn't have told her." Miranda said crossly. "What were you thinking?"  
"She took it quite well, actually." Alex admittd. "She wasn't sad or upset about it."  
"Alex, how many times did I tell you to Wait until Sofia was older?" Miranda seethed.  
"Twenty times." Alex sighed.  
"I want Sofia out of Lily Oak for today." Miranda decided.  
Meanwhile, Sofia was back in Ms. Dominique's class.  
"Okay everyone, take out your Workbooks and turn to page thirty please." Ms. Dominique instructed.  
"Hey Princess, I'm not done with you yet." Timmy whispered to Sofia.  
"Timmy, I don't want any more trouble." Sofia whispered. "Because of our little Fight yesterday, I couldn't see my new family last night. I'm not going to do that again, so stop it."  
Sofia went back to writing.  
'There's got to be a way to get that little Princess mad enough to Fight.' Timmy thought. He decided to rely on some old-fashioned insults.  
"Why you two dads, princess?" He hissed. "Is the other guy you village back-up, or something. If he is, you coulda done better. The guy's a loser."  
Sofia frowned, but said nothing.  
"And if you're royalty, then what are you doing, livin' in a village?" Timmy pressed on. "Don't they want ya at the castle?"  
Sofia clenched her free hand.  
"That's it, isn't it?" Timmy sneered. "They don't want you there, so they you in a village, huh?"  
"That's a lie." Sofia growled.  
"Is it?" Timmy smirked. "If they care about you so much, then why aren't they here, huh?"  
"Stop it." Sofia seethed.  
"They probably hate ya as much I do." Timmy sniggered.  
"No. They. Don't!" Sofia shot back, getting dangerously close to raising her voice.  
"Pretty really." Timmy admitted. "'Cause if they didn't, they'd need to send in the cavalry for what I'm gonna do to ya."  
"Timmy, Sofia?" Ms. Dominique asked suddenly. "Is there something wrong?"  
"No, Ms. Dominique." Timmy smiled angelically.  
"Back to work then, please." Ms. Dominique instructed.  
Sofia turned her head to her workbook, trying her hardest to ignore Timmy.

Timmy Waited in till Ms. Dominique want back to read her book".  
"If your Royal Family did Love you..." He started.  
"My Family loves me a lot." Sofia said hotly. "So butt your big nose out."  
"...Because if they love you like you said, they would have Kept you at the Castle with them." Timmy finished, undaunted. "So what happened. Princess? Too Many Kids at the castle, so they got rid of the one they liked the least?"  
"No, Timmy." Sofia growled. She was trying to keep her cool and be a good Princess at the same time, but was getting more Madder by the minute".  
"Which do you love most, anyway?" Timmy prodded. "The stuck-up king, or the loser commoner?"  
"I love both my dads very much." Sofia declared. "So stop it."  
"Oh, okay." Timmy nodded, reaching for something. "Need some ink?"  
Timmy threw the contents of his ink well at Sofia. As it splattered on her newly Washed Dress, Sofia Forget all about being a good Princess"  
"THAT IS IT TIMMY!" Sofia roared. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"  
Sofia squeezed a tube of glue that she had snuck in from home, just in case. It hit Timmy's chest.  
"Oh really?" Timmy smirked. "Is how you want to play, huh? Well, let's play!"  
Brandishing a tube of paint from under his desk, Timmy returned. As Timmy Sofia kept throw Glue and paint it landed on Ms. Dominique's desk.  
"Sofia, Timmy!" She yelled. "There will be no Fighting in class!"  
"But Ms. Dominique, Timmy started it." Sofia protested. "He was insulting my family."  
"I don't care who started it." Ms. Dominique declared, having learned of their previous altercation from Ms. Bass. "It was just as bad that you fought back, Sofia. When are you two going to lean?"  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Dominique." Sofia lowered her head. "I didn't mean to Fight back. It's just that Timmy get me so mad when he started making fun of my family."  
"Nice Speech, Sofia." Ms. Dominique smiled briefly, quickly replacing it with a frown. "But that doesn't work in this class. Now to the office, both of you."  
"But Ms. Dominique I was just trying to-" Sofia started.  
Ms. Dominique cut her off.  
"I think I'll take both of you to the office myself." She decided. "The rest of you, keep reading, I'll be back shortly."  
"Oh no." Sofia thought. "I'll be in even more trouble with my real dad now for sure."  
Sofia and Timmy were led to Mr. Scott's office.  
"These two were fighting, sir?" declared.  
"Again?" Mr. Scott noted, having also learned of the incident in art class. "Thank you, Ms. Dominique. I'll take it from here."  
After Ms. Dominique let, Mr. Scott glared at the two.  
"I don't know who I'm more disappointed in." He declared. "Timmy, you just keep causing trouble, despite Ms. Applebee warning you. And you, Sofia? I thought a princess would know better."  
"I'm sorry." Sofia apologised. "But Timmy won't just won't leave me alone! He just keeps insulting me, and threatening me... I couldn't take it anymore!"  
"That may be." Mr. Scott nodded. "But there were better ways to handle the situation."  
Suddenly, the door was flung open, revealing Alex, Miranda and Roland.  
"Oh, no." Sofia, Timmy and Mr. Scott said together.  
"Sofia?" Miranda asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm afraid your daughter got into a spot of trouble with this young man here." declared.  
"Timmy, I presume?" Miranda glared at the boy, who shrunk before the ire of a queen.  
"I had a talk with your parents this morning, Timmy." Alex told him. "Just wait until you get home."  
Timmy gulped, his cockiness having completely evaporated.

"So you told." He said to Sofia.  
"Sorry Timmy, but after you mess up my Village dress, Yesterday, I had to wear my Princess dress." Sofia declared.  
"Timmy, Sofia, I don't want to hear another word coming from the both of you." Mr. Scott declared. I mean it."  
"But Mr. Scott, Sofia started it by-" Timmy tried to lie his way out of it.  
"Timmy, Zip it please." Mr. Scott glared.  
Timmy and Sofia didn't say anything else after that.  
"Alex, I'm sure your heard about Sofia and Timmy's Little Fight in Art class Yesterday." Mr. Scott said  
"Yes, Sofia told me." Alex nodded.  
"What you both did was Wrong." Roland declared. "Especially you, Sofia. Your Mother and I are very disappointed in you. Come on, we're taking you back to the castle, and we're going to have a long talk about this fighting."  
"But I want to stay here with my other dad." Sofia protested.  
"I'm sorry Sofia." Miranda shook her head. "But all this fighting is too much. Clearly, normal school is no place for you."  
"But mom." Sofia insisted.  
"Sofia, I don't want to hear another word from you." Roland said firmly.  
"This isn't over yet, princess." Timmy snarled. "Just you wait and see."  
"I'm not afraid of you anymore." Sofia huffed. "Do your worst."  
"Ooh, I'm so scared, princess." Timmy sniggered. "What are ya gonna do, throw your tiara at me?"  
Sofia was about to say something back when Mr. Scott interrupted.  
"What did I just tell you two?" He barked.  
"Sorry, Mr. Scott?" Sofia apologised.  
"Timmy, I want you to go home and write 'I will not start a Fight' twenty times times." Mr. Scott ordered.  
"But Mr. Scott?" Timmy protested.  
"Timmy." Mr. Scott glared.  
"Yes, sir." Timmy groaned.  
"And as for you, Sofia, I want you to write 'I will not Fight in class' twenty times."  
"Yes, Mr. Scott." She nodded.  
"Ms. Ivy." Mr. Scott told his assistant. "Please escort the children out. I need to have a talk with their children."  
"Yes, sir." Ms. Ivy nodded.  
After Ms. Ivy led Sofia and Timmy out, Mr. Scott turned to the parents.  
"I don't think I have to tell you how serious a matter this is." Mr. Scott frowned. "We cannot have fighting among our students. No offense to you, your majesties, but I really thought a princess would be above such things."  
"Are you implying this is Sofia's fault?" Roland demanded.  
"Of course not." Mr. Scott shook his head. "It's just... placing a princess into a normal school so suddenly is bound to have repurcussions..."  
"So you're saying it's my fault?" Alex roared.  
"Alex, please." Miranda stepped in. "It's no one persons fault. We've all made mistakes."  
"Sofia will be just fine here." Alex insisted. "I know Timmy's parents. In fact, I had a talk with them about his bullying Sofia, just this morning."  
"I see." Mr. Scott nodded. "I applaud your initiative, sir."  
"Thank you." Alex smiled, before turning to Roland and Miranda. "The point I'm making is that Sofia started as a villager, and a part of her will always be a villager. She needs to connect with that part of herself, so she doesn't lose sight of things."  
"You're right, Alex." Miranda sighed. "But if Sofia gets into trouble again, we will be taking her out of this school."  
"We expect you and your staff to be keeping an eye on the situation." Roland turned to Mr. Scott. "And to keep Sofia and that boy apart as much as you can."  
"We'll do our best, your majesty." Mr. Scott nodded nervously.  
"You'd better." Roland glared.

Meanwhile, in Ms. Ivy's office, Ms. Ivy was instructing Sofia and Timmy.  
"Now Sofia, you sit at this Table and finish your Workbook." She guided.  
"Yes, Ma'am." Sofia nodded, sitting at the first table.  
"And you, Timmy, sit at the other table." Ms. Ivy finished, handing Alex his workbook.  
Without a word, Timmy want to the 2nd table on the end the Office.  
"Okay you two, I will be back with Sofia's backpack soon." Ms. Ivy told them. "And I want you both far away from each other and staying out of trouble until I get back. I am mean it."  
"Yes ma'am." Sofia nodded.  
After Ms. Ivy left, Timmy glared at Sofia.  
"Thanks a lot, Princess." He snarled. "I was supposed to sleepover at my friend Tom's house this weekend; but because of you and your two royal parents and your villager dad, my mom dad will charge their minds and make me do house work all weekend."  
"Timmy, leave me alone or else." Sofia said firmly  
"Or else what, princess?" Timmy shot back. "Your stuck up royal dad and that prissy mom of yours are in Scott's office."  
"Those are my parents you're talking about." Sofia said hotly. "So leave them alone."  
"What's the matter?" Timmy sneered. "Don't want to fight?"  
"Stop it, Timmy." Sofia repeated. "And Listen, please. I wasn't born a Princess and since I started come to Lily Oaks I feel like I have to keep proving I belong."  
I study hard, I read the books But everywhere I turn It's seems like there's a zillion things That I still need to learn  
I've got the shoes, I've got dress That makes me a princess I guess I have all the stuff But is it enough To make me a success Oh how do I keep on trying and just stay strong With so many times, I wonder if I belong  
They look at me, what do they see Am I royal or just pretending to be But this is the day, to make them all say That I did it perfectly  
I've got to keep on trying and just stay strong Cuz' this is my chance to show them that I belong Is it all about the Finer which dress someone wore Cuz' I would think, that once inside should mean a whole lot more  
So I got to go and take this test, I'm gonna try my very best To make the right move And finally prove I'm as Royal as the rest  
Yes I'm gonna keep on trying and I'll stay strong Cuz' this is my chance to show them that I belong There may be things I may get wrong But I gotta just stay strong I'm gonna finally show them... I belong  
"Nice song." Timmy snorted. "But it'll take more then showtunes to make me back off."  
Meanwhile, in Mr. Scott's office  
"King Roland and Queen Miranda." He said reverentially. "I want you to know that Having a Princess like Sofia in our school is a wonderful thing. But if Sofia gets into another fight with Timmy, she will have to stay after school for three hours."  
"Mr. Scott, if Timmy &Sofia do get into another Fight, we will be taking Sofia out of this school, and putting her back at Royal Prep, where she belongs."  
"Mr. Scott, we would like to talk to Sofia back at the castle about these Fights." Miranda requested.  
"Would it be alright if I take Sofia out for the day?" Alex asked.  
"I suppose so." Mr. Scott nodded,  
Back in Ms. Ivy's office, Timmy was still mocking Sofia.  
"That song didn't fool me." Timmy smirked. "You're just a snooty, stuck-up royal."  
"No, I'm not." Sofia protested.  
"Yes, you are." Timmy sneered, shoving Sofia hard.  
"Stop that." Sofia growled.  
"Make me." Timmy grinned, shoving her again.  
Anger like Sofia had never known surged in her. She got up and shoved Timmy hard, knocking him to the floor, Timmy was about to retaliate, just as Ms. Ivy came back in it.  
"Timmy!" Ms. Ivy gasped. "Sofia! What's going on here?"  
"She pushed me!" Timmy pointed at Sofia.  
"He pushed me first!" Sofia protested.  
"I don't care." Ms. Ivy declared. "Sofia, your family wants to come with them."  
"Yes, Ms. Ivy." Sofia nodded leaving the room.  
"Timmy, your are to write 'I will not start a fight' another twenty times." Ms. Ivy declared.  
"But-!" Timmy spluttered.  
"Now, mister." Ms. Ivy said firmly.  
Grumbling, Timmy returned to his table.  
"Sofia, you will coming to the castle for the weekend." Roland declared. "Get your things from Alex's and join us at the carriage."  
"Okay, dad." Sofia nodded.  
As Sofia gathered her things, Alex walked up to her.  
"Sofia, when you get back home on Sunday, you and me will have talk about these Fights." He said sternly.  
"Yes, dad." Sofia sighed.  
On the trip back to the castle, Queen Miranda turned to Sofia.  
"Sofia, we're both very disappointed in you." She declared. "I thought we raised you better then this."  
"I'm sorry, mom." Sofia mumbled. "I was just so angry."  
"But you didn't have to express it like that." Roland proclaimed. "There are better ways of working around your anger."

"I know, Dad." "You know, Lily Oaks is so different from Royal prep."  
"Why do you say that, sweetheart?" Miranda asked.  
"For one, they said 'good morning' to Mr. Scott." Sofia started. "I don't know why, but we always walk in one line. I don't mind my villager dress, but it's not who I am anymore. I miss Seeing Vivian and all of my friends at Royal Prep. I miss Amber and James and Baileywick and especially you. And I know that a Princess doesn't fight, but Timmy was calling you all names, and I just lost my cool. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."  
"Sorry Sofia, but we aren't letting you off the hook that easily." Miranda declared.  
"That's okay Mom." Sofia sighed. "I did something wrong, and I need to pay for it."  
As they got to the Castle, Baiieywick, as usual, was waiting for them.  
"Princess Sofia, what happened?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be in school right now? "It's only 10:15."  
"I'm afraid Sofia was caught Fighting at Lily Oaks." Roland informed him. "Twice."  
"Sofia, this something a good little Princesses would do." Baileywick gasped. "Oh, and your majesties? Royal Prep sent you a message about Prince James."  
"Let me see it." Roland declared. "Miranda, would you take Sofia to her room please?"  
"Sofia, let go" Miranda urged.  
"Mom I 'm sorry, but Timmy started the fight first.  
"What Happened?" Miranda asked.  
"Timmy kept saying that you all didn't love me, but I told him to butt his big nose out." Sofia declared.  
"Sofia, where is all of this coming from?" Miranda asked. "You never used to do this at Royal Prep. I'm sure that Lily oaks is the right school for you. Sweetheart. Mr. Scott said one more Fight and you won't be at Lily Oaks. You'll be back at Royal Prep were you can learn how to be a good and Nice Princess"  
"Whatever you say, Mom." Sofia pouted. "See you later."  
Sofia stomped off to her room.  
"Maybe Royal prep is where I belong at." She mused.  
Clover was lying on Sofia's bed when she entered the room.  
"Hey Princess, long time, no see!" He said gleefully. "How come you're not at school?"  
"I got into a fight." Sofia admitted.  
"Fight? You?" Clover snorted. "No way!"  
"I'm serious." Sofia declared.  
"Really?" Clover frowned. "Whoa. Who with?"  
"A bully named Timmy." Sofia told him. "He kept insulting my family, and I couldn't let him get away with it."  
"Too bad I wasn't there." Clover huffed. "I'd've showed him a thing or two."  
"I'm sure you would, Clover." Sofia smiled, petting him.  
At dinner, Sofia noticed that James was less cheerful then usual, and that Roland was glaring at him. She couldn't ponder it at the moment, as Amber was getting up to speed on her day.  
"Fighting?!" Amber gasped. "Oh Sofia, a princess shouldn't be doing that. I blame that school. I mean, it's one thing to be staying with your father, but quite another to attend a commoner's school. Look what it's done to you already!"  
"Speaking of school." Roland added. "It seems Sofia isn't the only one to have gotten into a fight today. James fought with Prince Hugo."  
"He did?" Sofia gasped.  
"But I had a good reason!" James protested. "Hugo was insulting Sofia. He kept saying we'd 'wised up' and tossed her out. You wouldn't believe the things he was saying!"  
"That didn't give you right to punch him in the face." Roland said sternly.  
"Thanks for sticking up for me like that." Sofia whispered to James.  
"Anytime, Sof." James smiled.

"Sofia, after Dinner I want you to work on that Homework Mr. Scott gave you today."  
"But Dad it's Friday." Sofia protested.  
"Sofia you aren't off the hook, remember?" Miranda reminded her.  
"Okay, Mom." Sofia nodded. "I'll start some of it before bed."  
"James, did you get homework tonight?" Roland asked.  
"Yeah, I have to write 'I will not punch Hugo' twenty times." James groaned. "But Hugo started it!"  
" James, Sofia, I don't want any More Message sent home about wither of you two fighting again." Roland said sternly.  
"But Dad, Timmy Started it by calling you all names." Sofia declared. "I couldn't stand for that"  
"The Next Time Timmy tries to start a Fight with you don't Fight back." Roland instructed "That will just cause more Trouble."  
"But what if Timmy starts calling you all name again?" Sofia asked.  
"Just do what I told when you were going to that school before I Became the queen." Miranda declared.  
"To always tell a grown up." Sofia recited. "I know. But Mom that's for first and second grade."  
"Because of all this fighting, you can forget about having a tea party at Ruby's house tomorrow." Miranda frowned.  
"But Mom, we already have everything all planned!" Sofia protested.  
"Sofia, I've made my decision." Miranda said firmly.  
"Okay, Mom." Sofia sighed.  
"James, that goes for you too." Roland added. "You can forgot about playing with Xandar tomorrow afternoon. You and Sofia will be helping with the castle work, Suzette has the day off tomorrow."  
"But Dad?" James groaned.  
"Neither you nor Sofia aren't off the hook for Fighting today." Roland said harshly.  
"Sure Dad." Sofia agreed. "We'll help."  
"Good, Sofia." Roland smiled.  
Meanwhile, back in the village, Timmy was getting a good talking-to from his parent.  
"My baby boy, a bully!" Annette despaired. "Where did I go wrong?"  
"Mom, I..." Timmy waffled.  
"Picking on others is wrong, son." Joe told his son. "But picking on a girl? That's just plain cowardly! What were you thinking?"  
"I was thinking she's a stuck-up royal." Timmy shot back. "We don't need her kind here!"  
"That's not for you to decide, son." Joe declared. "If we hear of you even looking at Sofia the wrong way, you'll be sorry. Clear?"  
"Clear." Timmy mumbled.  
"Good." Joe nodded. "And also? You're grounded for a week. Now, off to bed with you."  
Timmy stomped off upstairs, angrier then ever.  
"That princess is gonna pay for this." He said under his breath.

As Sofia was working on her homework she said "I can't miss the tea party. We've already planned the whole thing."  
James entered the room.  
"Sofia, I have a idea of how we can keep our playdates." He smiled.  
"James, aren't you suppose to be doing your homework?" Sofia asked.  
"I only have two more pages to fill in." James shrugged. "Sofia, listen to me. Mom and dad will be visiting another King and queen tomorrow right."  
"Yeah, so?" Sofia asked.  
"Sofia, we can get the work done in the morning, then come out in the afternoon when we're done and play with our friends for an hour then be back home before Mom and dad are."  
"I don't know, James." Sofia mumbled. "We're already in big trouble with mom and dad as it is."  
"Come on, Sofia, James prompted. "You and your friends already planned that party, and you can't _not_ show up to a party. That's not what a good Princess does."  
"James, we are not going back on our promise to mom and dad." Sofia declared. "We're going to help with the castle work tomorrow."  
"Sofia, you're only a kid once." James smiled. "Go for it."  
Sofia Thought about Baileywick and Nigel, and how they enjoyed their childhood together.  
"Let me sleep on it James." She said finally.  
"Sure." James nodded. "Night, Sof."  
James Left Sofia's bedroom. Soon after, Sofia fell asleep on her bed with her homework. Miranda entered the room.  
"Okay Sofia, is your homework done?" Miranda asked. She saw Sofia sleeping. Miranda took Sofia's paper and set it on her little desk. She then got Sofia into her blue nightgown and put her to bed, She give her a good night Kiss, and left the room.  
As Sofia slept, she keep thinking about Jamie's plan. Sofia wanted to show James that it was wrong to break A Promise, But then Timmy Entered Mind call her mind, calling her Family Names Sofia awake at close to 7:00 am? with her Mind made up.  
"I'll do it, James." She declared. "But only for an hour, and only during lunch, so Baileywick won't be suspicious."  
"Great." James smiled. "And let's make sure Amber doesn't find out."  
"Don't worry." Sofia smiled. "She's going shopping with Cleo and Hildegarde today."  
"Then we're all set." James smiled.

Later, after Breakfast, King Roland said "Sofia, James, remember, no play dates. Your mother and I will be in the Village of Dunwitty today."  
"Dad, we know." Sofia nodded. "We'rehelping with the Castle work."  
"Sofia, finish your homework today, okay?" Miranda asked.  
"I will, mom." Sofia smiled. "I promise."  
"Good, Sofia." Miranda smiled.  
"Mother, fatherm I am going shopping with Cleo and Hildegard today." Amber proclaimed.  
"Okay, Amber." Roland nodded. "But be back before dinner, okay?"  
"Of course, father." Amber declared.  
A short while later, Sofia and Jamie were helping with the Castle work.  
"It's almost noon." James noted.  
"James, were are you going?" Sofia asked.  
"It's almost time for your tea party, remember?" James smiled.  
"Right James." Sofia grinned. "Let's go get cleaned up."  
"Good idea." James nodded.  
Sofia got their Bucket of Water" and carried it to the Kitchen. One of the servants said "Thank you, Sofia."  
"You're welcome." Sofia smiled as she left the Kitchen and want up to her bedroom to change into her Princess dress and put on her tiara.  
"Well, if Timmy wants to see a real Princess, then he will." Sofia declared. "With some help from my Friends."  
"Hey, Princess." Clover greeted her. "What have you been doing today?"  
Helping to Clean up the Castle." Sofia informed him. "It's punishment for what happened yesterday."  
"Oh, right." Clover bodded.  
"Look, Clover." Sofia whispered. "I'm going to a tea party today."  
"But don't you got work to do?" Clover reminded her.  
"Actually, we're all done" Sofia stuttered.  
"Um, Princess?" Clover pawed at Sofia's homework "What's this paper for?"  
"Oh no." Sofia gasped. "I promised mom I'd finish the homework I started last night."  
"Go ahead, then." Clover urged.  
Sofia quickly filled in the homework. By the time she was finished, she found out she was late.  
"Gotta go, Clover!" She called, racing out of her room. "See you later!"  
"Yeah, see ya, kid!" Clover called.  
Meanwhile, back in Alex's village, Timmy was planning revenge.  
"We'll see how Long Sofia lasts when she met my little sister, Cindy lulu." He sneered.  
Sofia arrived at the tea party a few minutes late.  
"There you are, Sofia." Jade noted.  
"Sorry I'm late." Sofia apologised.  
"You're here now, that's the important thing." Ruby smiled. "Now let's get this tea party started!"  
Meanwhile, not far from there, James and Xandar were playing catch. For a while, things seemd to be going well. Then Xandar overshot a throw, causing James to bump into someone, who in turn fell against the tea party table.  
"Sorry, ma'am." James apologised. "I just... uh-oh."  
The woman James had bumped into was Miranda.  
"Sofia, James, what are you doing here?" Miranda asked sternly.  
"Oh, hi, mom." Sofia smiled nervously. "Lovely day for a party, isn't it?"  
"Both of you, come with me." Miranda ordered. "I'm taking you back to the castle. Sofia, I told you last night at dinner, no tea party. I'm sorry but you leave me no choice. Since you broke the promise, you're grounded for the rest of this weekend."  
"Mom, wait!" James protested. "It was my idea"  
"Both of you say goodbye to your friends." Miranda declared.  
"Bye, guys." Sofia sighed.  
"See ya, Xandar." James waved.  
And with that, the children followed their mother back to the royal carriage.

in the Royal Carriage, Roland said "Sofia, James, what are you doing here?"  
"Roland they were at their play date after we told them not to."  
"Coachman, back to the Castle please." Roland said quietly.  
On the ride home, Miranda said "Your father and I are very disappointed in you two."  
"But Mom, we finished our Castle work, and I finished my homework before I came for the party." Sofia declared.  
As they get back to the castile Roland said "I want you two in your rooms now.  
"But Dad..." Sofia pleaded  
"No buts, Sofia." Roland said firmly.  
"Do as your father says." Miranda instructed.  
"This Isn't Fair." Sofia muttered as she walked ahead of James.  
"Sofia, come back here right now missy." Miranda barked.  
"What, mother?" Sofia said petulantly.  
"One more outburst like that, and you can forgot about your dress tonight." Miranda said sharply.  
"So what." Sofia growled as she walked away from her parents and into the Castle."  
"Miranda, I'm sorry to say this, but what Sofia really needs is some good Princess manners again." Roland declared. "I don't know what kind of manners they teach at Lily Oaks, but Sofia seems to have picked up some bad habits from that school. And staring Monday I'll see if they'll take Sofia back at Royal Prep."  
"Roland that's quite short Notice." Miranda noted.  
"Something has to be done." Roland said firmly. "This isn't how Sofia should be behaving like. First, she gets into fights with this Timmy character, and now she's lying and acting out right in front of us. We can't let this go on."  
"Roland, please." Miranda begged. "I'll talk to Alex tomorrow night when I take Sofia back to his place and tell him what Sofia just did today."  
In Sofia's room Sofia was pacing madly.  
"Be a good little Princess." She muttered. "No Fighting in class. But Timmy started it"  
"Sofia, please calm down." Robin said soothingly. "You teachers'll find out sooner or later that Timmy isn't as sweet as he acts."  
"If Ms. Dominique could see Timmy starting a fight, then she'll know that Timmy has a mean side when her back is turned." Sofia realised.  
The next day, Sofia and James experienced the full force of their grounding. They were barely allowed outside the castle.  
"I'm so bored." James groaned.  
"Me too." Sofia sighed.  
"I don't see the big deal." James went on. "We did the castle work, and our homework. Why shouldn't we have been allowed to play with our friends?"  
"I know," Sofia agreed. "It's so unfair."  
As James left the room, Clover entered.  
"Lemme guess." He said drily. "Things didn't work out the way you planned?"  
"Nope." Sofia shook her head. "And now, I'm grounded."  
"I've never really gotten that punishment." Clover smiled. "What's wrong with staying home, where the food is?"  
Sofia laughed.  
"You're funny, Clover." She smiled.  
"What'd I say?" Clover asked, confused.  
Over at Royal prep, Roland was asking Flora Fauna and Merryweather if Sofia could be reinstated on Monday.  
"I don't know..." Flora mused.  
"Reinstating a student after she'd just been taken out..." Fauna continued.  
"And at such short notice..." Merrweather finished.  
"Please grant my request" Roland asked. "Sofia needs to be at Royal Prep, for her own good."  
"We'll see what we can do, your majesty." Flora nodded.  
"I always liked having Sofia around, you know." Fauna smiled.  
"Me, too." Merryweather added.  
On sunday night, Sofia was telling Alex about what had happened.  
"Oh, Sofia." Alex sighed. "What got into you?"  
"I'm sorry, dad." Sofia sighed. "I just wanted to go to the tea party so bad, and James convinced me, and it all went wrong!"  
"I can't say I'm not disappointed." Alex groaned. "But I know you've had a hard time lately, so it's not entirely your fault."  
"No, it's Timmy's." Sofia growled. "If he'd have just left me alone, none of this would have happened!"  
"Calm down, sweetheart." Alex put a hand on her shoulder. "It's time for bed, anyway."  
Sofia changed and got into bed.  
"Night, dad." She yawned.  
"Night, sweetheart." Alex smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sofia was sitting in her room wondering what went wrong with the school. She always told herself not to lose her cool that easy and she was more ashamed of herself than when she knocked over the tip jar that caused Miranda to kick Alex out. She wanted, no, NEEDED to find a way to make it up to the school, the teachers, her family, and above all, herself.

Then the Amulet of Avalor started to glow it's irreplaceable purple hue and right beside her were the Princesses she looked up to and respected more than anyone in any of the other kingdoms. No one could possibly mistake them with anyone else. One with her gentle Pink dress and 70 feet of Golden locks. The other iconic throughout Royal Prep with her wig of gorgeous red hair and her unforgettable bow and quiver.

Sofia-Rapunzel! Merida! I have always wanted to meet you and now is my chance. I need your Princess advice. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather have always taught me that a Princess should always treat anyone with respect no matter how they treat them. But this kid named Timmy has mistreated me and my family, I just got flummoxed. I just wanted to get back at him. I know now I have made a grave mistake. I need you to tell me how to fix it.

Rapunzel- Sofia, I know you are a gentle spirit and Aurora's fairies have taught you well. But that means you should do what they taught you. You must show them given another chance that you are different from what they saw. When I found out that Gotha had kidnapped me for 18 yeas and had only used this hair to keep her young for all that time, I was furious but I knew to not fight back but to wait for Eugene to rescue me like I knew he would.

Merida- I have been in the exact same position as you were Sofia, I was sick and tired of my Mom controlling me. But throughout my legacy as Princess of Scotland, I learned through the story everyone's heard that no matter how much she controlled me, it was for my own good. When I thought she fully became a bear, I realized I didn't know it until it was too late. You must do the same as us. You must tell the teachers on this bully and not fight back. These people should look up to you and you must remind them of that. When you learn from your mistakes the Amulet will grant you a new power, and our blessing as a pupil. See you soon.

And with that they disappeared.

Sofia- Everyone is right. I have looked up to those two my whole life waiting for my chance to prove my worth to them as a princess. I am beyond ready for this moment.

The next morning, Sofia prepared for school, dreading the inevitable meeting with Timmy. "I don't know if I can do this, dad." She sighed. "Timmy's going to insult me and my family again, and I won't be able to stop myself from getting angry." "You shouldn't get angry, Sofia." Alex declared. "The reason Timmy keeps bullying you is because he knows it gets a rise out of you. So just ignore him. Act like you can't even hear him. If you don't listen, he has no power over you." "I'll try, dad." Sofia said, unsure." "That's my girl." Alex kissed her forehead. "Thanks, dad." Sofia smiled. As they walked to school, Sofia kept a sharp eye out, just in case Timmy was nearby. Even with Alex by her side, she didn't like to think of seeing that bully. They arrived at the school shortly after. "Have a good day, sweetheart." Alex kissed Sofia's forehead. "You too, dad." Sofia hugged him.

As Alex left, Timmy said "Hey Princess, we aren't done yet." Sofia walked past him, wanting to stay out of trouble. "Okay Princess, I guess your Mom and didn't want you on Saturday. "Timmy jeered. "Am I right?" Sofia didn't listen to him. She just kept walking" 'Let's try Name calling again.' Timmy thought. 'That should set her off in class.'

Meanwhile Miranda enter her ex-husband's shop, looking for Sofia since Merryweather had send a message telling Roland that his request for Sofia to be back at Royal Prep had been granted. "Miranda, what brings you here?" Alex asked. "Alex, where is Sofia right now?" Miranda asked back. "At school." Alex shrugged. "Why, what's wrong?" "Alex I'm sorry, but Sofia belongs at Royal Prep, where she can Learn our royal ways and how she should be behaving like a good Princess." Miranda declared. "She can't keep acting out and lying to me or you and Roland." "Miranda, Sofia has to finish her school day at Lily Oaks." Alex declared. "Sofia is picking up some bad habits from that school." Miranda told him. "Why on Saturday she and James snuck off and played with their friends after we told them not to. This isn't the Sofia I raised at all." "Tell you what, Miranda." Alex mused. "We can go to Lily Oaks at lunch time, just to see how she's doing." "But Alex, Sofia never used to talk back to anyone, not even to her dad the King." "But Miranda, this isn't all Sofia's fault, you know." Alex protested. "I know, Alex." Miranda sighed. "But Roland and I think it would be for Sofia's own good if she was back at Royal Prep."

As Sofia and her fellow students filed into class, they noticed Ms. Dominique wasn't here. A mousy woman with glasses was sitting at her desk. "Hello, children." The woman declared. "I'm Ms. Fielding. Ms. Dominique is out sick, so I will be your substitute teacher for the day." "Hello, Ms. Fielding." The class chorused. "Now then, open your workbooks to chapter three, and read the first four paragraphs." Ms. Fielding instructed. As the children started reading, Timmy turned to Sofia. "Still slumming it, princess?" He sneered. "What's the matter? All your royal friends don't have time for you?" Sofia remained silent, determined to ignore him. "They probably can't stand you." Timmy jeered. "And I agree with them. Little village girl, acting like a princess. It's pathetic." Sofia stared hard at her workbook. "Probably doing you a favor, though." Timmy continued. "They're nothing but a bunch of stuck-up, hoity-toity, spoiled brats, anyway." Timmy threw a ball of paper at Sofia. "Ya hear me, princess?" He hissed, throwing another. "They're just like you." Sofia couldn't take it anymore. She picked up one of the paper balls, and threw it straight at Timmy's face. The bully fell off his chair in surprise. "Oh, my!" Ms. Fielding gasped. "What is going on back there?" Then Rapunzel and Merida's words rang in her head.

Sorry Ms. Fielding." Sofia apologized. "But Timmy was calling my royal friends mean names" "Timmy, is this true?" Ms. Fielding asked. "No, I wasn't." Timmy shook his head. "Besides, Sofia thaw this paper ball at me" "Ms. Dominique told me about you two fighting." Ms. Fielding declared. "One more fight, and you two can forget about recess." "But Ms. Fielding, I didn't start it." Sofia protested. "Timmy did." "I don't want to hear another word from either one of you." Ms. Fielding said firmly. "But Ms. Fielding..." Timmy spluttered. "I said zip it you two." Ms. Fielding cut him off. "Now please get back to your workbooks, and no more fighting, your two." "Yes, Ms. Fielding." Sofia said, as she went back to her workbook." Timmy waited until Ms. Fielding went back to read Ms. Dominique notes for the Kids work. "What the matter, princess?" He hissed. "Too scared to fight me?" "Just wait until gym class." Sofia growled. "Then we'll see who'll be covered in mud." "Yeah, right, Princess." Timmy laughed. "I'll get you." Ms. Fielding look up as Sofia went back to her workbook. She looked at the notes to see what was next for the Morning. "Gym class time." Ms. Fielding said. Okay everyone, put away your workbooks and line up for gym class. As the class lined up outside, Sofia saw Suzie saying something. However, she heard Vivian's voice saying "Remember, Sofia: a friend is all you need." "That's right." Sofia whispered. "Sofia weren't you listing to what I was just saying?" "What?" Sofia mumbled. "I was saying to stay out of trouble today with Timmy." Suzie repeated. "Okay Suzie, sure." Sofia nodded. Gym class consisted of volleyball that day. Almost ironically, Timmy adn Sofia were put on opposing teams. "Let's see if a princess can play sports." Timmy sneered. "I'm guessing 'no'." Timmy jumped up and spiked the ball right at Sofia, who deflected it with ease. "You've guessed wrong." Sofia mocked him. "Oh, yeah?" Timmy snarled. The game went on, with Timmy hitting the ball harder and harder, and Sofia bouncing it back just as hard. On one swing, Sofia accidentally sent it flying into an open window. "Oh, dear." Ms. Fielding sighed. "I'll go fetch it." When had gone, Timmy rounded on Sofia. "Tryin' to make me look bad, huh?" He snarled. "Trying to make it look like I got beat by a girl?" "You wanted to see if I was any good at games." Sofia shrugged. "And now you know." "You smug little..." Timmy shoved Sofia. Angrily Sofia shoved him back. In moments, they descended into an angry shoving match. Ms. Fielding, having just found the volleyball, looked out the window to see Timmy and Sofia fighting. "Oh, no." She groaned. Racing outside, she yelled "Stop this right now!" Sofia and Timmy stopped instantly. "Timmy, Sofia, when the lunch bell rings, you will both bring your lunches to the classroom and eat them there." Ms. Fielding declared. "You will stay also there during recess, and you will both write 'I will not fight in gym class' twenty times And then tonight another twenty times. That will be your homework." "But Ms. Fielding, Timmy started it." Sofia protested. "She's right!" Suzie jumped in. "Timmy pushed her first!" "That may be, but I don't want to hear another word from Sofia or Timmy for the rest of the day." Ms. Fielding declared. "But Ms. Fielding?" Timmy whined. "What did I just say?" asked harshly. Timmy kept quiet. Miranda and Alex arrived at the school just in time to bump into Sofia as she was carrying her lunch tray through the halls. "Where are you going with that Lunch tray." Miranda asked. "Back to the classroom." Sofia sighed. "I... sort of got into a fight with Timmy during gym class" "Sofia, go to your classroom and wait for me there." Miranda said quietly. "Sure, Mom." Sofia nodded, unnerved at her mother's reaction. 'I'm in even more trouble now.' She thought. Back at Royal Prep, James was dismayed to learn that the story of his disobedience had spread across the students. "Well, well." Hugo sneered at him. "It seems your whole family isn't worthy of being royal." "Zip it, Hugo." James growled. "Or I might risk more homework by breaking your nose again." "James!" Amber gasped. "Royalty shouldn't have to resort to threats of violence!" "You're right, Amber." James sighed. "I'm sorry." "And as for you." Amber rounded on Hugo. "You leave my family alone, or we'll see just who's worthy of being royal." "Unnerved by Amber's glare, Hugo backed away. "I can't believe I used to have a crush on him." Amber said distastefully. "Thanks for the help, sis." James smiled. "No problem." Amber smiled back. "It's what families do." Meanwhile, in their office, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were discussing Sofia. "Where is she, anyway?" Fauna asked. "I think she's still at Lily Oaks." Merryweather declared. "We may have to send someone to collect her." Flora noted.

Back at Lily Oaks, Miranda said "Alex, come on. Let go to Sofia's classroom and find out what happened before we finally take her out of this school." "Miranda, please give Lily Oaks another chance." Alex pleaded. "No, Alex." Miranda declared. "This is Sofia's third fight with that Timmy boy." Alex and Miranda arrived at the classroom. "Hello." Miranda greeted Ms. Fielding. "Where is. Ms. Dominique?" "She's out sick today." Ms. Dominique answered. I'm Ms. Dominique, the substitute teacher." "What did Sofia do this time?" Miranda asked. "She and Timmy had a fight during gym class." Ms. Dominique declared. "Sofia, what did I tell you this morning?" Alex groaned. "Don't listen to him." Sofia recited. "I know dad, but he was talking about my royal friends, and I couldn't let him get away with it. Then at gym class, I was winning, and he started shoving me, so I shoved back. Timmy, I've had it with you! Here, you can have my lunch, I don't care. Sofia got her Lunch tray and dropped the contents on Timmy's head. "Sofia that isn't how a princess is supposed to act!" Miranda said, shocked. "Mom I have had it with Timmy!" Sofia spat. "I hate him! I'm going back to the lunchroom to eat with Ruby and Jade, and get away from him!" "Sofia, go back to your Desk and put your head down." Ms. Fielding ordered. Sofia obeyed, and didn't say anything else. "Well, Alex this is the Problem." Miranda sighed. "Now you know why we want Sofia back at Royal Prep. I mean, this school is nice everything, but Sofia is a Princess now and she should be acting like a princess, not a troublemaker. That's not how I raised her." "I see what you mean now, Miranda." Alex agreed. "Tell you what: how about if Sofia just spends her summer with me?" "I think that will work out just fine." Miranda nodded. "Sofia, come up here please." Ms. Fielding called. "Yes, Ms. Fielding?" Sofia asked. "Sofia, I want you to write an letter of apology to Timmy tonight, and bring it back to class tomorrow." Ms. Fielding ordered. "No. don't!" Timmy yelled suddenly. "I'm the one who's been starting all of the Fight with the prince-um, Sofia. The truth is, I just wanted her to be my friend, but I thought a princess wouldn't want to be my friend. That's why I've been doing this. I thought if I could bring her down to my level, she'd want to be my friend. I never meant to get her into so much trouble. So I'm the one who should be writing her a letter of apology, not Sofia." "Why did you call my royal family and royal friends names?" Sofia asked. "I wanted to see how fast you'd be pushed into fighting." Alex admitted. "It does seem pretty stupid, now I think about." "Really pretty stupid." Sofia said flatly. "I really am sorry." Timmy admitted. "I never meant for things to go this far. Could you possibly forgive me?" "I'll have to think about it." Sofia huffed. "Take as long as you need." Timmy smiled. "In fact, you can take my lunch. I'm not that hungry anyway." "...Thanks." Sofia said grudgingly. "Sofia, your father and I have made a decision." Miranda declared. "From now on, you can spend your summers and weekends with Alex. That way, you won't have to go to Lily Oaks ever again." "Oh, okay." Sofia mumbled. "Now come along, sweetheart." Miranda smiled. "Let's get you to the castle." After collecting Sofia's things from Alex's house, mother and daughter took the flying carriage back to the castle. "So, there's to be no more fighting or rude talk, right Sofia?" Miranda asked. "Right, mom." Sofia nodded. "I swear, I'll never do anything like that again. But can't I still go to Lily Oaks? It doesn't look like Timmy's going to be a problem anymore, and I do have some new friends from dad's village there." "We'll see, Sofia." Miranda mused. "We'll see."

Mom, please." Sofia pleaded. "I could go to Lily Oaks when there's no class at royal Prep." "Tell you what." Miranda smiled. "If you promise to start being a good princess again, then this Friday night you can stay with your father for the weekend." "Thanks, mom." Sofia cheered. "You'll see. I can be a good little Princess and a good villager girl!" "Let me talk to your farther about it first, though" Miranda declared, as they arrived home. "Mom, can I go play in the tree house, please?" Sofia asked. "Maybe after dinner, Sofia." Miranda mused. As Sofia walked into the castle Baiieywick said "Princess Sofia, queen Miranda. Don't tell me Sofia got into another fight." "She did." Miranda confirmed. "But it all worked out. Now, I need to talk to King Roland about something. Sofia, please go to your room." As Sofia want up to her room Baiieywick said "Queen Miranda, did something happen to Princess Sofia?" "Nothing too bad, Baiieywick." Miranda smiled, knowing how much Baiieywick cared for her. Miranda quickly found Roland and informed him of Sofia's request. "Hmm." Roland mused. "It'd be a little tricky, but I suppose it could work, given time... Miranda, tell Sofia she can see her new friends on the weekend, but she must go to Royal Prep tomorrow morning."

In Sofia's room she was pleased with how well she turned the situation on its head just like that. Then as she readied herself for the Amulet of Avalor glowed its all too familiar purple hue once again. Merida reappeared in front of her. "Congratulations Sofia. You turned that fight right back on him and taught him the error of his ways. You have pleased not only your family, but the Amulet. You're new power allows you to control nature itself at will. Use it well. Cause I know where you live." Then they fist-bumped and Sofia said "See you soon." Then Merida went back to her home in Scotland.

Other at Lily Oaks, Timmy had taken his encounter with Sofia to heart. He was now seeking forgiveness from all those he'd wronged. "Hank, I'm sorry about all the mean stuff I did to you before." He apologized. "Okay..." Hank said warily. "Hank was the last one." Timmy smiled. "Me and Sofia are going to be friends for sure." Returning home, Timmy decided to inform his parents of this new development. "Mom, dad, Sofia and me are going to be friends now." He announced. "That's... good news Alex." Joe said, bemused. "I know!" Timmy cheered. "I have some homework to do now, bye!" And with that, Timmy raced upstairs. Back in Sofia room at the castle Sofia said "Timmy may be writing me an apology, but I think I'll still write him a thank you note anyway." As Sofia worked on her art, she didn't notice the time had flew by until Amber entered her room. "Sofia, we're waiting for you downstairs." Amber declared. "No, thank you." Sofia shook her head. "I'll eat later. I'm busy right now Amber" "Busy with what, Sofia?" Amber asked. "You'll see later." Sofia smiled. "Now, out, please." "Okay, Sofia." Amber shrugged.

Amber left Sofia's room and went back down to the dining room. "Amber, where's Sofia?" Miranda asked. "Her dinner is getting cold" "Sofia's busy making art right now." Amber proclaimed. "And she told me she'll eat later." "Sofia must be making a thank you card for that Timmy boy." Roland smiled, having been informed of current events. "A thank you card?" Amber snorted. "I wouldn't ever make one for Hugo after what almost happened between him and James during recess." "James, you and Hugo didn't get into a fight again, did you?" Roland asked sternly. "We would have if Hugo didn't leave our family alone." James said petulantly. "I will take Sofia's supper to her room, your majesty." Baiieywick offered. "An excellent idea, Baiieywick." The king nodded. "Thank you." Baiieywick smiled as he took Sofia's plate and carried it to the kitchen before preparing a new dish. He placed the fresh supper on a silver tray before walking up the stairs with it. When he reached Sofia's room, he balanced the tray on one hand and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Sofia called prompting Baiieywick to enter the room with the tray. "I brought you some supper, Princess Sofia." Baiieywick placed the tray down on the little table that Sofia used for tea parties. "Thanks, Baiieywick." Sofia smiled. "But I'm a little busy right now. "Princess Sofia, whatever you're working can wait." Baiieywick declared. "Now please eat something before it gets late." "Okay. Baiieywick." Sofia capitulated, going to wash her hands. A few minutes later, Sofia came back into her bedroom, finding that Baiieywick had pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you, Baiieywick." Sofia smiled. "Anytime Princess Sofia." Baiieywick smiled back. As Sofia ate her supper, a thought occurred to her. "I wonder if Mom and dad will let me have a play date with my new friends from dad's village next weekend." She said to Baiieywick." "I'm sure they will." Baiieywick smiled. "As long as you're good, they shouldn't object to your request." "Let's hope so." Sofia smiled. After finishing her supper, she handed the tray back to Baiieywick. "Thanks, Baiieywick." "My pleasure." Baiieywick smiled. After Baiieywick Left the room Sofia went back to work on her card, staying up late to finish it. "I'll take it to Timmy tomorrow after school." She decided. Sofia finally fell asleep on her desk at 11 pm. Miranda saw Sofia's light still on. "Okay Sofia, time for bed." Miranda smiled. Coaxing the half-awake princess into her nightdress and bed, she kissed Sofia good night and left the room, turning off the light as she went. The next day, Sofia returned to Royal Prep, and received a great reception. "Welcome back, Sofia." Lena smiled. "It just wasn't the same without you." Vivian added. "Thanks, guys." Sofia chuckled. "I really missed you." "We missed you too." Vivian grinned. Hugo glowered at the returning Sofia, but said nothing, knowing James and Amber were nearby.

Sofia looked around the halls of Royal Prep. She had missed the place more then she'd thought. It was good to be back. The familiar classes; etiquette, decorum, magic, all so wonderful. During recess, Sofia said "Amber, I'm going to my dad's village now to give my thank you card to Timmy. Want to come?" "Sofia, why would you become friends with Timmy when he was always getting you into Trouble." Amber asked. "Amber, Timmy didn't mean it." Sofia declared. "Sofia, where are you going?" Vivian asked. "You can't leave school grounds. That's not what a good Princess does?" "Why not?" Sofia asked. "You guys did it and you didn't get into trouble." "Listen, Sof." James said softly. "The reason why me and Amber left the school ground was to see how you were doing." So "But James, I don't where Timmy's house is." Sofia protested. "And besides, Timmy was suppose to bring me a apology letter." "Just trust me on this." James insisted. "Okay James." Sofia gave in. "I'll wait until after school." "That's my sister." James smiled. "Timmy like to play Volleyball." Sofia remembered. "Maybe we can get a team together and play just for fun." "Great idea, Sof!" James cheered. "Count me out." Amber huffed. "I'm not running around and getting all sweaty!" "Please, Amber?" Sofia pleaded. "Just one game?" "Ohh, fine." Amber groaned. And so, they found a ball and a net, and started playing. It was Sofia and Vivian against Amber and James. Amber and Vivian were surprising good at hitting the ball; All those years of fan flapping and mandolin playing were paying off. Eventually, Sofia's side won 3-2. "Good game, guys." Sofia panted, exhausted. "You too." James wheezed. "But we'll win next time." "You know, that was actually kind of... fun!" Amber declared. "It almost makes it worth having sweat stains on my dress... almost." The bell for the resuming of class rang. "Time to go back inside." Vivian noted. The group hastily put the ball and net back where they belonged, then entered the building.


	7. Chapter 7

As the school day went, Sofia thought about Royal Prep and Lily Oaks. She had heard her parents arguing over which school was suitable for her. The though of choosing between one or the other was hard. As much as she loved Royal Prep, Sofia would miss Lily oaks, and the new friends she had made. She could only hope she would not have to make such a decision anytime soon. After school, Sofia asked the coach men to take her to Alex's village so she could give Timmy her thank you card. As they soared above the village, Sofia spotted Timmy in the local park. "Land down there, please!" She called. The carriage landed just a few feet away from the perplexed Timmy. "Sofia?" Timmy gasped. "What are you doing here?" "I just wanted to give you something." Sofia declared, handing him the card. "Here" "What is it?" Timmy asked. "A thank you card." Sofia smiled. "For you." "Me?" Timmy gaped. "What for?" "You admitted you were the one starting all those fights." Sofia reminded him. "And you told me why you were bullying me. So, thanks." "You're welcome." Timmy said solemnly. "I... got your apology letter at my house. Do you want to come with me to get it?" "Sure." Sofia smiled. "Great." Timmy smiled back. "I'd like you to meet my parents, while you're at it. They've always wanted to meet royalty." "Lead the way, then." Sofia offered. "Please wait here." She told the coachman. "This won't take too long."

As they walked to Timmy's house, Timmy noticed the look on Sofia's face. "Sofia, what's wrong?" He asked. "You look like you're thinking about something." "I am." Sofia nodded. "I'm thinking about being in two schools." "Why, what school do you go to right now?" Timmy asked. "Royal Prep." Sofia answered. "Why? "Well, which school do you like best?"" Timmy asked. "Well, Royal Prep helps me learn how to be a princess." Sofia mused. "But I'd forgotten how nice it is to go to a school like Lily Oaks, with regular kids." "Well, the next time you're at Lily Oaks, maybe we can play after school." Timmy suggested. "I'd like that." Sofia smiled. "Thanks, Timmy." They soon reached Timmy's house. "Mom, dad, I'm home!" Timmy called. "And I brought a friend." "A friend?" Annette asked. "Who might it be?" "I want to meet Sofia." Timmy announced. "The princess?" Joe gasped. "But I thought-" "It's all been cleared up." Timmy announced. "We're friends now." "Okay then." Joe nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sofia." "And an honor!" Annette squealed. "Just think, Joe: Royalty, in our house!" "Please, you're embarrassing me." Sofia said humbly. "Just treat me like any other guest." "Of course, prince- I mean, Sofia." Joe agreed. "Let's go upstairs." Timmy suggested. "I'll give you my apology card." They went up to Timmy's room, where he fished out the handwritten apology. "Thanks, Timmy." Sofia. "Want to stay for dinner?" Timmy asked. "I can't." Sofia shook her head. "I've got to get back and have dinner with my family. Tell you what, why don't you come by the castle tomorrow, and we can play." "Me?" Timmy gaped. "At the castle. Well, I'll have to ask my folks, but... sure!" "Great." Sofia smiled.

"Come on, I'll walk with you back to the park." Timmy offered. "Thanks, Timmy." Sofia smiled. "As they went back downstairs, Joe said "Sofia, the next time you're in town, you and your dad Alex can stop by and we can have dinner together." "Thank you, sir." Sofia nodded. "I'll let my dad know." "Mom and dad, would it be okay if I walked Sofia back to the park?" Timmy asked. "That's where her ride's waiting." "Okay son, but be back for dinner, okay." Annette declared. "Okay." Timmy nodded. As they were walking back to the Park they passed by Alex's store. "It looks like my dad could use some help." Sofia noted. "But Sofia, what about your family?" Timmy asked. "Come with me." Sofia grinned. "I have a plan." As they got to the park, Sofia said "Coachman. can you tell my family I'll be home late? My dad needs some help at the store." "As you wish, Princess Sofia." The coachman bowed. As the coachman. take off' Sofia said "Let's go and help my dad." "What about your Princess dress?" Timmy pointed out. "Oh, don't worry." Sofia shrugged. "It'll be fine." As they walked back to Alex's store, Timmy open the door for Sofia. "After you, Sofia." He offered. "Thanks, Timmy." Sofia smiled. "Dad, do you need any help?" "Sure do." Alex smiled. "Can you get some apples and bananas ready please." "Sure, dad." Sofia smiled. "Allow me to help you, Sofia." Timmy offered, getting a shopping bag and holding it open. As Sofia put three apples and four bananas in the bag and handed it to Alex who brought it up, Sofia said "What is this dad" "Apples and bananas are half price today." Alex declared. "So I need you and Timmy to work together with no fighting." "Dad, me and Timmy are fin-" Sofia started. "Later Sofia, please." Alex cut her off. "Let's just get it done, okay?" Timmy suggested. Back at the castle, Miranda was outside when the coachman came in. "Ray, where's Sofia?" She asked. "Princess Sofia is helping at her father's store, ma'am." Ray announced. So she won't be home until a little after Dinner."

"Well, I can't say I'm that happy she went all the way there without telling me." Miranda seethed. "But at least I know she won't be getting into trouble. I'd better go tell Roland about this." "I'd be happy to that for you, ma'am." Ray offered. "No, it's fine." Miranda declined. "It's probably better that he hear it from me, anyway." "Very good, ma'am." Ray nodded. "Sofia requested that I return to pick her up, anyway." Back at Alex's store, Sofia and Timmy were putting out the apples and bananas. Alex's special offer ensured the customers would remove them just as quickly. Before long, not a single apple or banana was left. "Not a bad day's profit." Alex smiled, counting his earnings. "Thanks for the help, you two." "You're welcome, sir." Timmy nodded. "Anytime, dad." Sofia smiled. "Here's a little something for being such good helpers." Alex pulled out a pair of golden delicious apples from under the counter. "I always keep a couple spare for just such an occasion!" "Great!" Timmy cheered. "Thanks, dad!" Sofia chuckled. After they ate the apples, Sofia noticed the sun beginning to set. "Oh, dear." She realized. "I'd better get going!" "Do you want me to walk you home?" Alex asked. "That's okay." Sofia declared. "The royal carriage is waiting for me in the park." "Then I'll escort you there." Alex smiled. "Me too." Timmy declared. Once they made their way back to the park, Sofia gave Alex a hug. "See you soon!" "Not soon enough, sweetheart." Alex smiled. "By the way, Timmy parents asked if we could come to their house for dinner sometime." Sofia remembered. "Can me?" "Sure we can." Alex nodded. "Bye, Sofia." Timmy smiled. "Remember what I said." Sofia grinned. "Feel free to come by the castle whenever you like. Just say my name at the gate, and they'll let you right." "I'll do it sometime." Timmy smiled. Sofia got into the carriage. As it took off, she waved at Alex and Timmy, who waved back.

Sofia hoped her parents weren't too mad that she was late getting home. As ray landed the carriage, Sofia saw Miranda waiting for her. "Hi, mom." Sofia smiled. "Sofia, the next time you help your father, send us a note." Miranda said sternly. "Because right now you're late for the Royal dinner." "Mom, it's only 5;40.'" Sofia protested. "Sofia, King Bald rick and Queen Ada are here." Miranda told her. "So please go wash up and change your dress." "Sure, Mom." Sofia nodded. As she ran inside and up the stairs and into her bedroom, Roland asked "Miranda, where is Sofia?" "I sent her upstairs to change her dress." Miranda declared. After changing, Sofia went to the dining room. "There you are, Sofia." Amber noted. "What took you so long?" James asked. "I thought you were just delivering a card." "There were... a few delays." Sofia noted. "Timmy wanted me to come to his house to get his apology notice, then we went to my village dad's store, where he asked us to help out..." "Sounds like you've had a busy day." Amber noted. At that moment, King Bald rick and Queen Ada entered the room. "And these are our children." Roland announced. "Amber, James and Sofia." "Hello, your majesties." The children chorused. "Good evening, children." Ada nodded curtly. "Such manners." Baldrics smiled. As they ate dinner, they engaged in conversation with the visiting royals. Mostly small talk, their kingdoms, their subjects, etc. All too soon, the dinner was over. Pausing to thank their hosts, Baldric and Ada departed. Not long after that, it was time for bed. "Sorry I was almost late, mom." Sofia apologized. "That's okay, Sofia." Miranda smiled. "Helping others is always the right thing to do. I'm proud of you." "Thanks, mom." Sofia smiled. "Goodnight, Sofia." Miranda kissed her forehead. "Night, mom." Sofia yawned. As she left the room, Miranda turned off the light. Sofia fell asleep soon after.

A few days later, Timmy, accompanied by his parents, travelled to castle Enchancia. They were greeted at the gate by a guard. "Ah, young master Timmy and his parents." The guard noted. "Do come in." At his parents' suggestion, Timmy had written a letter to inform Sofia of his arrival. Miranda was waiting for them as they approached. "Joe, Annette." Miranda smiled. "Welcome." "It's a honor to be here, your majesty." Joe bowed. "Truly." Annette added. "Hi, Timmy." Sofia smiled. "Hey, Sofia." Timmy waved. "Ready to have some fun?" Sofia asked. "You bet!" Timmy grinned. As the two children raced off, Miranda turned to Joe and Annette. "While they're busy having fun, would you care to join me for a spot of tea?" She asked. "Tea with a queen..." Joe gasped. "Pinch me, I'm dreaming." Annette sighed. Meanwhile, Timmy and Sofia were racing through the castle. Amber and James had already left with their friends, and Roland was currently visiting another kingdom, so the two children had the run of the place. "So, what are we going to play, anyway?" Alex asked. "I was thinking we could play pirates." Sofia smiled. "Pirates?" Alex repeated. "Yeah." Sofia nodded. "There's this tree house in the courtyard that makes a great pirate ship. And the royal wardrobe has plenty of pirate style clothes. Actually, they've every kind of clothes" "Really?" Alex asked. "Okay then, let's do it!" After a quick visit to the royal wardrobe (Delayed a tad by Timmy gaping at the sheer size of it), they travelled to the tree house and began their game. "Arrr!" Sofia pretended. "You'll beaver catch me, Long John Timmy!" "We'll see about that, captain Sofia!" Timmy chuckled. They played their pirate game for almost an hour, culminating with Sofia making Timmy "walk the plank" (The plank being a bench on the path), and moving on to a quick game of flying horseshoes, which Timmy won. "Good arm, Timmy!" Sofia smiled. "Thanks." Timmy said proudly. Eventually, their play date came to an end, and Timmy and his parents departed. "The tea was lovely, your majesty." Joe told Miranda. "Just splendid!" Annette gushed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Miranda smiled indulgently. "Feel free to come back any time." "See you soon, Sofa." Timmy smiled. "You got it, Timmy." Sofia smiled. As Timmy and his family departed, Sofia privately noted that it was a lot more fun being with Timmy when they were outside of school. At Lily Oaks, their lessons took up most of the day, and it took longer to get home on foot then it did by flying carriage. _'Maybe Royal Prep is the way to go, after all...'_ She mused.

Later that night, Sofia and her family were having dinner together. "Mom, dad?" Sofia piped up. "I've made my mind up." "Made you mind up about what, Sweetheart?" Roland asked. "About the two Schools." Sofia declared. "I'd like to go to Royal Prep full time again." "I thought you liked Lily Oaks?" Miranda inquired. "I do." Sofia nodded. "But the lessons are longer, and it takes me and dad longer to get home. I can still visit dad's village on the weekends, helping out at his store and playing with my new Friends." "Are you sure Sofia?" Roland wanted her to be certain. "Yes, dad, I'm sure." Sofia nodded. "Lily Oaks is okay and everything, but villager dress isn't my thing anymore. I'm Princess now. I have Amber, James, my Royal Prep friends..." "But, Sofia, what about Timmy and Ruby and Jade?" Amber asked. "I can still see them when I stay at dad's on the weekends." Sofia noted. "And they can come to the castle whenever they like. Right, mom?" "Of course, Sofia." Miranda smiled. "And just so you know, your mother never replaced Alex. She loves your blood father more than me and you more than either one of us. Remember this." Roland added. "I will" Sofia promised.

The next day, Sofia went to Alex's store, to tell him the news. "I've decided to go back to Royal Prep full time." She declared. "But don't worry. I can still stay with you in the weekends." "Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart." Alex smiled. "That's all I really want for you." "Thanks, dad." Sofia hugged. Sofia then went to break the news to Timmy and her other new friends. "So you're going back, huh?" Timmy asked. "Yeah." Sofia nodded. "Being a princess is who I am, now. And part of being a princess is learning how. If I'm not at Royal Prep full time, I'll never a good princess." "I guess that makes sense." Timmy shrugged. "But I'll still be coming here on weekends." Sofia assured him. "And you can all come to the castle whenever you like." The kids cheered. "My folks will love that." Timmy smirked. "They haven't stopped bragging' to the neighbor's about having tea with your mom!" Sofia giggled. "I'll miss being at normal school." She noted. "But being at Royal Prep isn't just best for me, it's best for Enchancia. I need to learn how to be a good princess, so I can guide Enchancia alongside my family. But I can always make time for a little fun with my new friends." "Now that sounds good." Timmy smiled. "Speaking' of which, how about we all have a little fun right now?" "Like maybe, tag?" Sofia offered. "You got it!" Timmy chuckled. After a rousing game of tag, the time had come for Sofia to return home. "See you guys next weekend?" Sofia asked. "You got it." Timmy grinned.

As Sofia ran to tell her dad that she was leaving, she once again saw a long line. "Oh no, not again." Sofia groaned. "I promised Mom I'd be back soon, but dad needs my help. I better send a letter home." Sofia ran into her dad's house, got some Paper and ink, and wrote: Mom and dad, have dinner without me. I am helping my dad at his store. I know it's a school night but my dad needs help. See you later. Love, Sofia. As she ran out of the door to the flying carriage, Roy said "Princess Sofia, it's almost time to leave." "Can you take this back home for me?" Sofia asked. "My dad needs some help." "As you wish, Princess Sofia." Ray nodded. Sofia ran back to her father's store, where the customers were fighting over the remaining stock. "Dad, where are you?" Sofia called. "No time to talk, Sofia." Alex said quickly. "I need to keep the customers in line here." "Let me try." Sofia offered, standing on a stool. "Everyone please stop!" The customers stopped fighting, turning to Sofia. "Thank you." Sofia smiled. "Now please, can you all get in one line and wait?" As the customers obeyed, "Thank you." Sofia smiled, hopping down from the stool. "Okay dad, what do you need me to do" "Sofia, it's getting late." Alex declared. "You should be head on home." "Dad, mom always told me helping others is the right thing to do." Sofia retorted. "And besides, I already sent them a letter, so please just say what you want me to do and I will get it done." "Okay then." Alex sighed. "You can help me at the till." closing "You got it, dad." Sofia smiled. Sofia helped served the customers, always being sure to say "thank you" and "please come again" and always being polite, which the customers loved. Eventually, closing time came, and Sofia had to depart for the castle. "Great work today, sweetheart." Alex smiled. "Thanks, dad." Sofia giggled. "It was nothing." "I wouldn't say that." Alex chuckled. "You've got a real way with people. The way you got them to calm down was terrific. That's my little future rumor." Alex ruffled Sofia's hair. "Dad...!" Sofia said, embarrassed. "Time you got back to the castle." Alex noted, kissing Sofia's forehead. "Say 'hi' to the royals for me." "You got it, dad." Sofia smiled. As Sofia walked to the returned carriage, she thought _'Looks like I made the right decision, after all. Being a princess does come in handy.'_ As the carriage arrived home, Sofia saw Amber and Princess Vivian. "Vivian, is everything okay?" Sofia asked. "Yes, Sofia." Vivian smiled. "Where were you, anyway? I came by here at around two to plan our play date on Saturday." "I'm sorry, Vivian." Sofia apologized. "I was helping my dad at his store." "Funny, I was thinking of stopping by there." Vivian declared "But when I saw the long line, I thought you would be here at the castle." "But I was actually at the store." Sofia chuckled. "I managed to get the customers into one line. I only had to ask once." "Wow, Sofia." Amber said, impressed. "You do get a way with common folk, don't you?" "That's what dad said." Sofia chuckled. "So, are we still on for this weekend?" Vivian asked. "Sorry Vivian." Sofia shook her head "I won't be able to make it, because I'll be with my dad this weekend." "Oh, okay." Vivian nodded. "Then how about Monday, after school?" "That sounds good." Sofia smiled. "You could even meet my new friends." "Can't wait." Vivian smiled. "See you at school tomorrow." "Bye, Vivian." Sofia waved, as Vivian got in her royal carriage, and headed for home. "Sofia, come on." Amber offered. "I'll get the royal cook to fix your dinner. You go to the dining room, okay?" "Thanks, Amber." Sofia smiled. As she entered the castle, Sofia bumped into her mother. "You're late." Miranda declared. "Sorry, mom." Sofia sighed. "I just..." "I know." Miranda smiled. "I got your note. Very considerate of you, to send it to us. Just like a real princess, you put other's needs first, but also managed your prior commitments." "Thanks, mom." Sofia smiled. "You've missed dinner, I'm afraid." Miranda declared. "Oh, that's okay." Sofia said. "Amber went to ask the cooks to make some for me." "My, my." Miranda smiled. "You both take charge of the situation. You're going to be such fine princess, I'm sure." "Thanks, mom." Sofia smiled. Sofia shared a late dinner with her mother and Amber, then headed off for bed. As she laid her head on her pillows, she realized she had made the right choice. As important as her past was, she had to think about the future, and Royal Prep would teach her all she needed to know to prepare her for that future. Alex and her friends in the village also served an important purpose; They would keep her grounded, so she would always remember where she came from, and retain a connection with the people her family ruled. Before she went to sleep, she looked to a plant by her bedside, the Amulet glowed, and a sunflower bloomed instantly. Life is good she thought. As she fell asleep, Sofia realized that she had the best of both worlds, and she couldn't be happier about it.


End file.
